Tests of Faith: Wild Blue Yonder
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: Wild Blue Yonder takes place two weeks after 'Trial by Fire'. This will be Jack and Samantha's 4th date and two month anniversary. Jack is being secretive about the dates details for a good reason. Where they are going and what transpires will make their love stronger for one another. The base gossip's will have plenty to talk about after our favorite couples return.
1. Chapter 1

**(2) Wild Blue Yonder**

 **Chapter 1:** _**Curiosity Killed the Carter**_

 _ **(2 weeks later)**_ "Mom...the phones ringing, it's Aunt Sam." Cassie said yelling to the back of the house to her mom. "Go ahead and answers Cass, I'm pulling our laundry out of the dryer." Janet told her daughter while folding towels. "Hi Aunt Sam, mom will be a minute. She's folding laundry or something." She said while twirling her hair. "How was school today Cassie? Did you pass your math test I helped you study for?" Sam asked waiting patiently for her friend to answer the phone. It's not that she didn't want to talk with her goddaughter. She just had a more pressing matter at the moment. "I aced it with ease Aunt Sam. Once you explained algebra in english terms it was easy." Cassie beamed with pride. "Cassie, you're picking up on Jacks sarcasm." Sam said kidding around with her. "You say that like it's a bad thing...oh here's mom. I love you Aunt Sam." Cassie told her handing the phone off to Janet. "Go fold your clothes Cass and start your homework like I told you to 20 minutes ago." Sam heard her say off the phone. "Mom, I wanted to go outside and play with Colonel. _**(The episode Singularity Jack gave her dog she named Colonel.)**_

"You should have thought about that earlier, now go do as I asked...Hi Sam. Do you want a Teenager for a month or two?" Janet asked in a serious tone. "I'm good for now, maybe next weekend though. I heard through the grapevine Daniel asked you go out of town with him..." Sam said fishing for information. "I swear, Sophia should have been an intelligence officer instead of a medic." Janet complained to her friend. "I never said it was her that told me Janet." She replied waiting for the right time to ask the million dollar question. "But she is the one that told you though...So does that mean you're free to watch my little girl then?" Janet asked already knowing the answer. "It'll be no problem at all. I have some tear jerker movies we can watch." She replied. "Good, I'll let Daniel know we're good to go then." Janet said then continued. "Did you call to gossip or talk about your _**man-child**_?" she asked laughing. "As a matter of fact I am. He didn't do anything stupid this week...yet! I am calling about this weekend." Sam said laughing as well. Jack did have his quarks but he is just so damn handsome she thought to herself. "No Sam, I have no Idea where he's taking you this weekend. Jack is playing this one close to his vest." Janet answered honestly. "Surely you do...I mean you have needles and drugs." Sam half wined at her answer. The petite doctor chuckled at her friends pouting. "It's not funny Janet. Sophia can't even find out. She offered to forgo the hair appointment he owes her for information." Sam said with a huff. "Let me guess, Jack gave her the money for a hair do instead." Janet replied getting it right. "Ugh, that man can be so secretive it's maddening. I mean If Sophia can't find out it's got to be big." Sam said lying in her base issued quarters with a sigh. "Jack was black opts Sam, I'm pretty sure if he wants to keep a secret he will." She replied leaning against the kitchen counter smiling. "You're no help; its two days away and I need to know why I need my dress blues Janet." Sam crooned into the phone. "Wait, you need to take your blues with you!" Janet asked standing up. This little detail made her want to know as well." Cassie looked up from the dining room table then went back to folding her clothes. Colonel was lying at her feet chewing on a bone intently looking up at his owner wanting to play.

"You see why I'm so curios now. There's no official White house or Air force events this month so I hasn't the slightest idea what Jack has planned." Sam said picking up her current ' _ **Popular Science**_ ' Magazine and flipping through it. "Maybe he's trying to throw you off using deception Sam." Janet suggested opening her fridge deciding what they should have for dinner. "That's a possibility though I don't see why he'd risk damaging our dress blues." She replied frowning at what columnist wrote. He clearly didn't know a thing about wormholes. "Why don't you ask your uncle, I'm sure if it's this big of a secret he'd know something?" Janet suggested as she pulled down some chicken stir-fry and tater tots, one of Cassandra's favorites. Sam dropped the magazine face palming herself. "Why didn't I think of that? He'll tell me because I'm his _**favorite**_ god-daughter. Thanks Janet, I'll call you back after I talk with Uncle George." Sam hung up leaving Janet looking at the phone shaking her head. "Sam, you're his only god-daughter." She said mostly to herself then putting the phone in its cradle. "This isn't enough for the three of us mom." Cassie stated poking at the tater tots. "Your aunt is staying on base tonight apparently." Janet answered lightly swatting Cassis' hand. "Before you ask she's just acting like a woman in love." Her mother said getting a confused look back. "Go put away your clothes then we'll start dinner. I'll explain what you aunts going through while we eat." Cassie nodded going to her room wondering what it was like to be in love.

 _ **-You ended that sentence with a preposition. - Jack**_

"I hope that's not the base calling again. I'd like one night just to sit back read my news paper in peace." George said setting down _The Gazette_ **(Colorado Springs paper,** _ **since 1873**_ **)** and answering the phone. "You've reached the Hammond residence, George speaking." He said with authority out of habit. "Hi Uncle George, how are you doing this wonderful night." His god-daughter asked more cheerful than normal. She was definitely up to something he thought. Samantha was also calling from base which meant she was working on a project after hours. "Hello Samantha, I'm doing well. I just sat down to read my newspaper." He answered leaning back in his lazy boy recliner. "That sounds relaxing. Did the Tigers ( _ **Colorado Springs amateur Hockey Team**_ ) win their game last night?" She asked because Jack liked the team. "I haven't read the sports page yet. When did you take an interest into hockey?" He asked knowing the answer. "Jack has dragged me to a couple of their games. Hockey is an interesting sport once you start paying attention." Sam replied honestly trying to think of a way to get her answers without being obvious. "I'm glad Col. O'Neill has gotten you out of your lab more. There are all kinds of things to do other than hide in your lab Samantha..!" George admonished his god-daughter light heartedly. "Uncle George, the tests I'm doing are really interesting. I need to complete them before this weekend..." Sam said realizing she just revealed her reason for calling. "That's why your calling then and not for hockey scores." He asked hearing her say ' _ **for crying out loud**_ ' to herself. "Yes Uncle George, I'm dying to know. Jack hasn't told anyone and I suspect you're the exception." Sam stated forgoing subtlety.

"Samantha, do you mean to tell me that Sophia doesn't know anything at all?" he said with a chuckle. "It's not funny; Sophia is even frustrated at not being able to find out." She said with a huff. "Oh I think it's extremely funny Sammy." George just laughed harder at his god-daughters childish behavior. "So you do know where Jack is taking me then...hmm!" Sam countered in a sweet voice hoping he'll talk. "What makes you think I'll tell you even if I do know?" he countered taking a drink his whiskey. "...because I'm your favorite god-daughter." She said trying to sound innocent. "You're my only god-daughter Sammy, and no I'm telling you what Jack has planned." George answered laughing even more. "Uncle George..! I'm dying of curiosity here. We've been dating two months now and this is big, bigger than...well big!"Sam replied sighing into the phone. "I can tell it's important to you Sammy but trust me, you'll love what he has planned." He assured her thinking about how she acted around Christmas time in the past. "Ugh, men can be so stubborn. How about you give me a hint then?" Sam tried switching tactics. "No hints Sammy. You'll just have to wait just like you did at Christmas when you were 12." George answered her back with a smile. "That was the year I got my Lego space set everyone said was sold out." Sam replied remembering how surprised she was at the gift. She hugged both her parents tightly thanking them with happiness. "I know...Jacob showed me the pictures of how happy you were." George said knowing what lengths her parents went to finding the coveted legos. "I have that set in storage in bubble wrap." Sam replied knowing whatever Jack had planned she'd just have to wait till the weekend. "I have no doubt that you do Sammy." He said then continued. "Okay, since you're my favorite goddaughter I'll give you is this clue." He said getting Sam's attention. He's going to give me a clue... _'yes my plea worked_ ' she thought doing a fist pump in the air. "It does involve the Air force but not like you might think. That's all you get Sammy." George told her laughing at her once more. "That's not a clue anymore than what you told me about the Lego space set all those years ago." Sam huffed plopping down on her bed once again. "It's enough for you to go on though. Have a good night and don't stay too late. I have a paper to read and glass of whiskey to drink." He said with affection. "Thanks Uncle George, Its more than I had to go on than before. You have a good night as well and I won't stay up too late...promise." Sam replied back with her mind wondering what her wayward boyfriend was up to off world. "I'll see you tomorrow then Sammy, night." George said hanging up letting out a laugh he was holding back. He should warn Jack about Samantha's curiosity but he won't. It'll be fun to watch him squirm a bit.

 **2032hrs Frasier Residence...** "I've been waiting for you to call back Sam; did your uncle spill the beans?"Janet asked with curiosity. "No, he just gave me a clue that makes no since." Sam answered her friend. "Well...don't keep me waiting. Maybe I can help you figure it out." She replied muting the TV. "He said and I quote ' _ **It does involve the Air Force but not like you might think**_." Sam said with a yawn. Her research turned up nothing regarding events involving the air force. "Your right, that's not very helpful. I suppose you've done some digging coming up blank." Janet answered taking note of the time. I was getting close to Cassie's bed time. "There's no air force event's going on other than an air show with the _**Thunderbirds**_. I don't think that's what Jack has planned because it doesn't feel right for some reason." Sam replied yawning again. "I agree with you on that. An air show isn't befitting of a two month anniversary." Janet said noting her friend's sleepiness'. "...tell you what I'll do once Jack returns tomorrow afternoon. I'll use the big needles on him. That might get Jack to talk." She told her friend. "That's a good idea Janet; if he doesn't talk use them anyway. It'll serve him right for driving me crazy all week." Sam said with a smile feeling her eyelids getting heavy. "Consider it done; now you get some rest and I'll see you at breakfast." She replied laughing lightly. Her job was too much fun at times. "Thanks Janet, have a good night then." Sam answered hanging up and deciding to take a cat nap then get back to her work. Little did she know that the catnap would turn into a full night's sleep? Her dreams would consist of all the possibilities for the coming weekend leaving a smile on her face in the morning.

 **A/N** _ **:**_ _ **This chapter was fun to write for many reasons. I always wondered what our favorite characters would be like outside the mountain. I imagined Carter and Janet being all girly and gossiping while watching chick flicks. General Hammond I suspected would be sophisticated in his own way. Cassie I believe would be a normal teen for the most part. More fun interaction will be coming but it'll be between Jack and Sam though.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation by other means

**Chapter 2** _ **:**_ _ **Interrogation by other means.**_

 **1335HRS Infirmary:** "Napoleonic Power monger..." Jack mumbles leaving the infirmary massaging his arse. " _I heard that Colonel O'Neill._ " ...said the petite doctor. " _Good, I wanted you to_." He replied leaning his head through the entrance. " _Next time I'll give you my name, rank and serial number first_." Janet just stared down the child-like officer making him rethink his next words carefully. " _I hear chocolate cake calling my name and I won't share it with you either._ " Jack replied then started down the hallway mumbling about penlights and large needles. While he was waiting for the elevator Teal'C walked up giving him a nod. " _Hey T, did you get interrogated to?_ " Jack asked his friend. " _Indeed, the attempt was made by Nurse Chapel._ "He replied stepping onto the elevator followed by Jack. Teal'C pressed the button for level 22 where the mess hall is located. _"...and you said?_ " Jack asked leaning against the wall wondering if Carter put Janet up to his torture. " _I did not divulge information about your date with Lt. Col. Carter. Their needles or attempts at..._ _ **flirting**_ _did not work_." He answered back then continued. " _I am need of nourishment. I presume you're looking for comfort food given your traumatic experience_." Teal'C said stepping off the elevator with Jack following. " _Was that a joke T, your delivery is getting better. ...as to your question, yes. I need cake but not because of Janet's torture. I need cake because it was baked before I was hungry._ " He replied smirking. Teal'C raised his eyebrow choosing not to reply. " _No reply buddy, even Oma would be proud of that line_." Jack joked with his friend. " _I believe Oma Desla would ignore your attempt to annoy her._ " Teal'C said entering the mess hall savoring the smell of tau'ri food. " _That's the point T..._ " Jack replied grabbing a tray while looking for his favorite egghead. He didn't spot Carter so that meant she was still in her lab. Jack picked up some blue jello planning on taking it to her before being debriefed.

 **Same time Infirmary** : Daniel heard Janet coming by the sound of her heels clicking on the floor. He really missed her during the last four days. There were more women than men on Mallicore Prime and they wouldn't leave him alone. Jack teased him to no end bringing up ' _ **having a girlfriend on every planet!**_ ' He had to explain many times over he was in a committed relationship. None of the other guys had this problem for some reason, only him. Daniel was truly grateful that Janet wasn't the jealous type. The curtain opened up revealing the love of his life smiling at him. " _Hey handsome, how was your mission?"_ She asked pulling up a chair and arranging the medical tools. " _The mission was a success for the most part_." He answered watching her select a bigger than usual needle. " _Don't you have smaller ones Janet?_ " Daniel asked wondering if one of the guys said something about the redhead that wouldn't give up. " _The last small ones were used on Sophia and Virginia, sorry Daniel_." She replied unconvincingly. " _Somehow I don't believe you_ _ **Belle**_ _(_ _ **French for beautiful**_ _)_." He said being honest. Their relationship was supposed to open and honest... Janet gave him a smile that could make a sailor worry. " _Don't you trust me_ _ **beau**_ _(_ _ **French for handsome**_ _)?_ " she asked standing up ready to start her examination. Daniel put his hands up in surrender. " _Okay...okay, I give! The only thing I know is what I overheard Jack telling Teal'C_." Daniel said in a hurry to avoid getting the overly large needle used on him. _"...and what was that?_ " Janet asked twirling the syringe. " _Jack said that he had to call in several favors to make the date perfect_." He answered hoping she wouldn't pry further. " _Several favors huh, did you happen to over hear any other details?_ " Janet asked lightly running her hand down his arm. If he made up something maybe she'd continue but then again lies could get him in trouble. " _That's all I heard before Jacks black opts hearing detected my foot falls. If I knew more I'd tell you_ _ **belle**_ **.** " Daniel said in hopes she'd be happy with that much information. Jack was right about her being a Napoleonic Power Monger, but he wouldn't let him know that. Janet looked at her boyfriend then pecked his cheek then stuck him the needle anyways. Daniel was caught off guard and yelped louder than normal causing Janet to chuckle. " _I'm really out of small needles Daniel but I do appreciate the information. Don't worry, I won't tell Jack you talked so easily_." She told him with an evil smile then whispered in his ear. ' _Be glad you talked otherwise I'd made you wait till next weekend beau._ " Daniel dropped his head to his chest remembering what Jack told him after setting foot on Mallicore..." _Space Monkey, If I tell you my plans Janet will have you talking without even trying. Hell, you can't drink one beer without getting drunk!_ " Damn, he'll never live this one down once Jack finds out. His friend could be so annoying at times. Why Sam thought this was cute is beyond his understanding. " _Now about that redhead Daniel..!_ " Janet said making him cringe. Whoever talked was going to pay somehow. " _Now Janet, you have to understand._.." was all he got out as she poked him again. '...so much for not being the jealous type.'

-" **I Love you more than a 24/7 chow hall!** "- **Ranger Up**

Jack approached Sam's laboratory with a plastic cup of blue jello in hand. He went to open the door stopping when he heard Sophia talking. " _That's what Janet told me to tell you. Daniel really didn't know anything besides that Sam._ " She told her former team mate with frustration. " _I tried to stay close to the colonel but Lex kept flirting with me_."Sophia informed Sam sitting down on a stool. " _Dammit, I wish my uncle would've told me. I hate being in the dark about these things_." Sam huffed sitting across from her friend. Sophia snapped her fingers smiling wide. " _What, did you remember something that could be a clue?_ " Sam asked in an excited voice. " _Maybe he's going to pop the question?_ " the team gossip theorized with glee. " _You mean propose..!_ " Samantha asked halfway hoping it was true. " _Yes silly, like you becoming Mrs. Samantha O'Neill. Wouldn't that be romantic?_ " she asked getting that far off look when thinking about romance. Carter smiled at the thought of being asked that question then giggling.

Jack took a step back after hearing Sgt. Rogers's theory. " _ **Women really do have marriage on their brain. Sam didn't seem unopposed to the idea given the short time they've been dating**_." He thought to himself. He had a ring already purchased and hidden in his gun safe at home. Jack had bought it after the time loop fiasco. He used a few of the time loops to find out Sam's rings size and preferences plus a few other things. Time loops could be a good thing if used properly he thought thinking about golf as well. " _Colonel O'Neill, is there a problem?_ " Siler asked leaning on his giant wrench. " _No Siler, I'm just waiting for Carter not to be so busy_." He answered the base maintainer. " _Uh... huh, when has that stopped you in the past?_ " Siler asked re-shouldering the giant wrench. " _Don't you have a giant nut to tighten or something?_ " Jack asked waving his free hand about. " _I do sir, just making sure everything is okay. I'm just making sure the general 'to do list' doesn't get bigger. Have a good day sir_." Siler said walking away making a mental note to tell Walter Col. O'Neill was eavesdropping on Sam's lab.

" _That would be a big surprise given the amount of time we've been dating Sophia. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea though_." _Sam replied laughing along with her friend. "Really Samantha, the two of you have been 'DATING' ever since Eldora without realizing it_." She replied giving the egghead a pointed look. Sam just gave her a blank look while biting her lower lip. " _Do I have to point it out to you?_ " Sophia asked smirking. Sam was about to speak when the door opened up revealing Jack holding a cup of presumably blue jello. _"...am I interrupting an important meeting ladies?_ " he asked eyeing both women acting as if he was clueless. " _Hi sir, I'm glad you're back from the mission okay. I heard it was almost unbearable_." Sam said with a smirk. " _Well you know how natives can be sometimes. Here's some blue jello for my favorite scientist._ " Jack said placing the desert in front of her. " _What about me Sir, do I get desert too?_ " Sophia asked in jest. " _Yours is still at the mess hall, unfortunately we have a debriefing in...Ten minutes sergeant._ " Jack replied looking at his watch. " _We'll continue this conversation later Sam when Mr. Grumpy isn't bossing me around_." Sophia said standing up with a smirk daring him to say something. She knew he was outside due to her excellent hearing. His timing saved Sam from answering her question. " _I'll talk to you later Sophia, thanks for dropping by_." Sam let her friend know. Sophia left leaving the two officers alone. " _So, girls in native outfits and festive dances Jack..!_ " she asked crossing her arm under her chest distracting him momentarily. Jack knew that look, the one where he had 50/50 chance of getting the answer right. He calmly walked around to her cupping her right cheek and kissing her softly. Sam made a small moaning sound as they kissed. Jack broke their kiss much to her annoyance. " _I only have eyes for you my love. Parting is such sweet sorrow only to be rewarded with seeing you again._ " He told her before leaving to go to his debrief. Sam got her breathing under control moments later realizing what he had done. " _Damn that man..!_ " she said while a smiled formed on her lips.

-" _ **I've got a touch of hangover, bureaucrat. Don't push me!**_ " **John Wayne** -

" _Dr. Jackson, if I understand you correctly the people of Malicore train their young women to be wives. They then use them as a means of trade to support the villages and or their family_." Gen. Hammond asked to clarify. Societies like this didn't surprise him or others as they used too. " _Indeed, that is correct General Hammond. The false god Apophis spoke of a similar planets boasting of beautiful women for trade. He claimed that is how many young women came into his_ _ **service.**_ " Teal'C interjected without emotion. " _Did Apophis ever mention Malicore by name Teal'C?_ " George asked. " _He did not. Apophis kept such locations to himself_." He answered the general. " _General, the women seemed to be treated in high regard. Men from other systems arrived through the star gate in search of wives and we..._ " Daniel motioned to his teammates with a hand motion. _"...happen to arrive during their yearly...um...auction for lack of better word._ " Daniel finished pushing his glasses back up. " _Auction is the perfect word Daniel, women being sold off to the highest bidder, sounds like slavery to me_." Sophia said scowling with arms across her chest. " _There were a few men who approached Col. O'Neill asking if his_ _ **Warrior Women**_ _were for trade?_ " Virginia added with the same scowl as Sophia. " _Col. O'Neill, how did you explain to these men that our women were not property?_ " The general asked wondering if his 2IC was flippant or direct in his answer. " _Sir, I simply told the men that Sgt. Rogers and Major Hills were conscripted_ _ **amazons**_ _serving a 4 year tour and it couldn't be broken. I further explained that my superiors would have my head if I even thought of trading the women_." Jack replied holding back the fact Lurch broke one guys nose after groping Sophia. The butt stock of a M240 is quite hard despite being plastic. " _Your assumption wasn't that far off colonel._ " He replied then continued.

" _I'm taking a wild guess but your words alone weren't enough to stop inquiries!_ " George asked wanting the full story. " _Sir, I gave a bloody nose to the biggest guy to make the point._ " Ron added remembering how good it felt to see the man fall to the ground whining about his nose. " _Why did you break the guys nose SSgt. Nantz?_ " the general asked trying to get the complete truth. SG1 is very protective of each other especially when it came to the women. They even sometimes fudge the truth he thought. " _Sir, the man called Thad groped me. Lurch literally beat me to the punch._ " Sophia replied leaving out the butt stoke part. That would be considered mistreatment of government property. General Hammond eyed each member then looked down at the notes he had taken. He inwardly was proud of SG1s reaction wanting to praise them but couldn't officially. Dr. Jackson's assessment that the society was splintered off ancient Greece was accurate. Their view on women was similar in many ways **(** _ **Women of Ancient Greece, Web Page**_ **)**.

" _Col. O'Neill, please explain to me how the Malicore leadership agreed to trade their trinum for..._ _ **fool's gold?**_ " he asked knowing that Jack knew the proper term. He was just cutting corners using simple terms like always. " _It's really simple sir, I overheard that they were running out of what they called_ _ **yellow rock**_ _. I looked at it knowing what it was immediately. I conferred with Daniel and we started talking, well Daniel did. You know how diplomatic I can be_." Jack explained fiddling with his pencil trying to decide what to draw next. George just nodded knowing that his 2IC idea was defiantly not diplomatic type. " _Jack, you specially called it Pyrite and not fool's gold!_ " Daniel admonished his friend. Why Jack played ignorant escaped his understanding at times. " _Fool's gold is the more common term. I'm sure using the periodic table designation_ _ **FeS2**_ _would go over the higher ups heads, not that you wouldn't understand general._ " Jack answered smirking at his friend making Daniel rub his temple. George decided this would be a good place to stop given the end result was a success. They achieved their goal and deserved an early break. " _Good Job Sg1, you secured much needed trinum for a fool's price_." General Hammond said with a smile getting a few chuckles around the table. " _Dismissed, however I want your final reports before you leave for the day. Some of you are going out of town I need them completed in full_." He ordered then stood up grabbing the vanilla envelope.

Lurch was the first one out the door knowing his wife had plans for the night that couldn't be postponed. The two women walked out discussing how backward Malicore was in regards to their treatment of women. Neither one wanted to return to the planet unless it was to re-educate the men. Daniel eyed Jack briefly then gathered his pile of materials. "... _what Space Monkey?_ " Jack asked while Teal'C grabbed a doughnut and coffee from a nearby table. " _You do know Janet tortured me with big needles for information._ " The archeologist answered back hefting up his paper. _"...and that's my fault because?_ " Jack replied waving his pad of paper around to one side. " _I'm your friend and my suffering should concern you._ " Daniel replied walking towards the briefing room exit. Jack and Teal'C were following behind him at a more reserved pace. " _Your well being is a concern but when it comes to your girlfriend each man is on their own Danny boy._ " He replied with Teal'C agreeing. " _Indeed! Dr. Frasier is a formidable warrior._ " This caused Daniel to huff knowing they weren't wrong. " _Jack, all I needed was something of value to tell her._ " He said pressing the elevator return button. " _Daniel Jackson, do you not know_ _ **Gibbs Rule number 4: The best way to keep a secret. Keep it to yourself. The second best? Tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best.**_ " Teal'C replied entering the elevator with his friends. " _What he said..._ " Jack replied hooking a thumb at his friend. " _Does this Gibbs work for us? I've never heard of him before._ " Jack waved his hand at Teal'C telling him to let it go for now. He ignored Jacks wave and answered anyways. " _You have not met Gibbs Daniel Jackson._ " Daniel sighed then walked off the elevator with his teammates. He sometimes wondered if they made these things up. " _Daniel Jackson does not watch proper TV O'Neill._ " Teal'C commented honestly. " _You're telling me, he doesn't understand simple logic of the Simpsons._ " Jack replied rocking on his heels. " _Next team gathering we shall introduce Daniel Jackson to Leroy Gibbs_." Jack nodded in agreement as they started walking towards his office that Teal'C used as when needed. " _So much for going to_ _ **Tosche**_ _Station T!_ " he commented to his friend. " _Indeed, the power converters will have to wait for another day!_ " Teal'C replied deadpan getting an odd look from a passing airman.

-" **You can waste time with your friends after your chores are done!** " _**Uncle Own Lars**_ -

 **1300hrs Next day, Friday:** " _Make sure to call me Sam, I want to know where you're going soon as possible. Cassie and I have a small bet going._ " Janet said leaning against the wall in Sam's personnel quarters. Samantha adjusted her _**salad bar**_ halfway listening lost in thought. " _Earth to Lt. Col. Carter..." Janet snapped her fingers in Sam's right ear. Sam looked from the full length mirror to her long time friend_. " _I promise to call once I find out. I still don't understand why I need my dress blues though._ " She lamented out loud. " _Maybe Jack likes seeing you in them as much as you with him_." Janet replied coyly wiggling her eyebrows. " _You're not holding out on me are you Sam?_ " she asked holding back a smile. " _Janet..! I'm not holding back on you. We haven't...I mean! No we haven't had..._ " Sam sputtered out not finishing her sentence. _"...sex, that's the word you're looking for Sam._ " Her friend finished for the flustered officer. " _For crying out loud...whose immature now Janet?_ " she asked with a laugh. " _Maybe where ever your going is romantic and military gets discounts in uniform._ " Janet threw out there as a possible answer. " _I don't think Jack would go to that length for a discount even for me._ " Sam said finally satisfied with her appearance. " _You never know Sam._ " The petite doctor replied back with a smile. " _What are you and Cassandra betting on Janet_?" Sam asked zipping up her duffle bag. " _Cassie says you're going to Vegas to be married by a Thor look alike_." That comment made Sam laugh hard at her god daughter's imagination. " _I say you're going to the cabin to_ _ **FISH**_ **.** " Janet finished wiggling her eyebrows again. " _Oh stop it will you. Keep it up and I'll tell Sophia first Janet._ " She replied grinning. " _Have you and Daniel had sex yet?"_ Sam asked turning the tables on her friend. " _Well now that you mention it..._ " Janet began only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." She asked opening the door laughing at Sam's whispered curse. " _Colonel O'Neill; how nice of you to drop by as if on cue._ " Janet said making him wonder what they were talking about. Judging from Sam's hands on her hips she looked frustrated. Maybe he shouldn't have been so secretive he thought. " _This was the time I agreed to pick up Sam, should I come back in a few minute for you to finish your talk?_ " He asked hooking his thumb behind him. Sam blurted out **'** _ **yes'**_ while Janet said **'no'** walking out the door commenting on how nice he looked. " _Janet, this conversation isn't over_." She yelled out the door as her friend disappeared down a hallway. Jack stood there for a second before speaking. " _You look beautiful Samantha_." He told her dinking her appearance in. " _Thank you_ _ **Sir**_ _..!_ " she replied taking in his appearance as well. He must be working out more because his biceps looked bigger not to mention how lean he looked. The two were temporally lost in each other gaze only being broken by someone walking down the hallway. " _Shall we Carter, were burning daylight._ " He asked picking up her duffle bag from the bed. Sam let Jack carry both bags knowing he'd do it despite her protests. " _Since we are leaving could you tell me where we are going then?_ " She asked hoping he'd tell her. " _Nope..!_ " Jack said smirking like a child. ' _Oh that man!_ ' Sam thought to herself. " _Can you at least tell me why we are in dress blues?"_ Sam asked pressing the return button for the elevator. " _Nope...you find out everything in an hour Samantha. I promise you'll love it._ " He answered stepping onto the elevator setting both bags down. "I'll be spending time with you Jack. That's good enough for me." She replied by pecking his cheek as the doors closed. " _Ouch, what was that for Carter?_ " Jack asked rubbing his side from where she elbowed him promptly. " _Your timing is almost bad as Daniels._ " He looked at her with confusion which was kind of cute. " _Just forget it and kiss me_." Sam said to which Jack replied " _Yes ma'am!_ "

 **A/N: Yes I know, everyone is still in the dark until next chapter. The date will be epic in every since of the word. I had to do some research to get the details correct for their destination date (yes I gave y'all a clue). The chapter came together like I wanted it until the very ending. I rewrote it several times just to get it to feel right. I didn't want it to fall flat. Please read and review, have a good day everybody. LoneWolfO'Neill**


	3. Chapter 3 Danger Zone

**Chapter 3: Danger Zone**

 **1420Hrs Peterson AFB:** Sam paid close attention to the route their driver was taking. They just turned onto _**Stewart Avenue**_ off _**CO-21**_ which led to the main entrance of the base. ' _Did Jack secure a private jet instead of using a commercial flight?'_ She thought to herself. Jack looked at her smiling like a chestier cat while squeezing her hand. Sam could clearly see Jack knew she was more curious than ever now. The Air force staff car came to a stop at the gate house located near the visitor's center. The **SF** ( **Security forces** ) at the gate greeted the driver asking for identification papers and base pass. " _Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am. What can I help with today?_ " Said SSgt. Samson as the other two SFs did a security check of the car using a German Sheppard and mirrors on a stick. Sam listened intently knowing she was about to find out what Jack had planned. Jack handed the sergeant their identification papers. " _Col. Samuel Jones is expecting us._ " He told SSgt. Samson. The other two gate guards returned to the shack letting Samson know the staff car checked out. " _I'll call ahead to see where we should direct you sir, ma'am._ " He said motioning for an airman 1st class to jump in the willeys jeep. " _Jack, Col. Jones is the 21_ _st_ _Space Wing Commander._ " Sam said surprised. Why did Jack need to meet with him if they were only going to use a small Leer jet? " _I know him from back in the day. We served together during the first gulf war._ " He replied tapping his fingers on the arm rest. " _I've only met him once. That was after I completed my monthly flying requirement on the F-15E last month. He told me they were retiring the..._ " Sam said remembering how much she enjoyed flying the fighter jet then it hit her. " _Jack, is there something you want to tell me?_ " She asked getting a gleam in her eyes. SSgt. Samson came back to the car at that moment informing the driver to follow the jeep. " _The airman would take you to meet Col. Jones. Have a nice day._ " He replied stepping back onto the concrete step. " _Thank you SSgt. Samson, you have a good day as well_. " Jack and Same both returned the salute as they drove off. " _Have you figured it out yet Sam? That big brain of has been on overdrive from the time we left._ " He asked the love of his life. " _Not completely but does it involve my beloved Eagle?_ " Sam asked with hope filling her chest. " _Indeed it does Carter._ " Jack answered back. She would kiss Jack right now if wasn't the driver present.

Sam started humming happily tapping her foot getting impatient. When Col. Jones told her the plan was being transferred due to retirement her heart fell. The F15E made her feel free of her earthly bonds. Jack watched her from the corner of his eye seeing how happy she was, hell Sam was humming. The car came to a stop in front of hanger _**AT-34C**_. Sam stepped out of the car briskly walking up to the F15E Eagle caressing the nose. Jack followed behind her and watched giving himself a mental high five. " _Jack, how you been?_ " came a voice of to the right. He turned to greet Col. Jones shaking his hand. " _I'm doing great. I want to thank you for pulling this off, I'm sure it wasn't easy changing things around_."Jack replied watching Carter continue to inspect the bird. " _Lt. Col. Carter hasn't seen the names yet, has she Jack?_ " he simply nodded his head and motioned for Jones to follow him over. " _What do you think Carter, how about one last ride into the wild blue yonder?"_ Jack asked her taking in her megawatt smile. " _Sir, I'd love to...but why did we bring our duffle bags if were coming right back?_ " Sam asked then glanced up at the cockpit. Her eyes got wide at the sight. Both of their names, ranks and call signs were painted just under the pilots/co-pilots seats. " _I don't understand Sirs?_ " She asked completely thrown off. What she thought was going to be a joy ride seemed like much more than that. " _The F-15E needs a crew to fly it to its new home Lt. Colonel."_ Col. Jones explained grinning despite trying not to. Jacks girlfriends excitement was contagious. " _What do you say Carter?_ " Jack asked watching Sam barely keep her enthusiasm in check. " _When can we leave Jack?_ " she asked walking up to the two men. Right now she wanted to kiss him silly even with Col. Jones standing right there. Jack looked at Col. Jones waiting for an answer. " _Lt. Colonel, all it needs if fuel. By the time you change into your flight suite and stow your gear she'll be ready._ " He told her. Sam looked at Jack expectantly. " _Your flight suite is in my duffle bag along with mine Sam_." He told her motioning for their driver to bring them over. ' _Janet is going to flip when I tell her about this. I don't know where the birds going but I don't really care_.' She thought to herself. " _Carter, aren't you going to ask where we are taking her?_ " Jack asked pulling out Sam's flight suite handing it to her. " _Does it really matter sir? I'll be the last person to fly her Jack. That's an honor I could never expect to have_." She said heading to the pilots changing room. " _Your lady has a point Jack, go change. I'll have it fueled up in the meantime_." Col. Jones said slapping Jack on the back. Jack dismissed their driver before going to change into his flight suite. Carters didn't know it but this was just the tip of the iceberg.

-" _ **Never Let Success Get to Your Head. Never Let Failure Get To your Heart**_."- _ **Unknown**_

" _Eagle_ _ **SW-1187**_ _, you are clear to take off_!" the Peterson air traffic controller ( **ATC** ) informed Sam who was piloting the F-15E. " _...copy Peterson_ _ **ATC**_." She replied increasing throttle grinning the faster they went. Jack couldn't see her face but knew without a bout Carter had a huge smile on her face. The F-15E Eagle left the ground smoothly gaining altitude quickly. " _Once you reach an altitude of 13,000ft level off Carter._ " Jack ordered while monitoring the birds systems from the back seat. " _Sir, you know we'll only be_ _ **809ft**_ _from uncontrolled air space_." Sam said with curiosity knowing anything beyond 13,809ft they could push the fighter past mach 2 without getting in trouble. **(See authors note at end)** " _I'm well aware of that fact Carter. Just sit back and enjoy the flight_." He ordered calculating their arrival time at **Wright Paterson AFB Museum** in **Dayton Ohio**. They should arrive at 1630hrs if his calculations were correct. " _What time do you think we'll arrive at Wright Paterson Sam?_ " Jack asked her to verify his own calculations. " _We should arrive around 1700hrs_ _ **if**_ _we stay in controlled air space Jack_." Sam answered with a hint of mischief in her voice. " _Lt. Col. Carter, are you suggesting we go into uncontrolled air space?"_ He asked with a smile because her love of going fast as possible. " _No sir, just answering your question._ " Sam replied watching the altimeter, they were quickly approaching 13,000ft. Truthfully she did want to push the bird to its limit. This would be its last hurray after all. " _Can I ask you a question Jack?_ " she asked a few minutes later. " _Go ahead Carter; I'm an open book except for the missing pages." Jack replied getting a giggle for her._ " _What are we going to do after delivering_ _ **my bird**_ _?_ " Sam inquired because there wasn't much of interest to her in Dayton other than the museum. " _So you don't know about the symposium then."_ He answered back surprised she didn't know. " _What kind of Symposium Jack?_ " Sam asked with piqued interest. _"There's a Space Exploration discussion with various speakers and subjects tonight. I snagged the last few tickets_ , _**surprise!**_ " Jack said making her smile. He couldn't sit through one of Daniels mini lectures without getting antsy. The fact he was willing to attend this one with her made it that more heartfelt and special.

They had been cruising at 600mph for the past ten minute's according to his watch. " _Thank you Jack, I've always wanted to attend that event. I've either been too busy or it was sold out._ " She said feeling butterflies fill her stomach. He's going way over the top so far. She couldn't wait to find out the rest of his plans. " _Control, this is Eagle SW-1187, over_." Jack said over the radio getting Sam's attention. " _This is Control Eagle SW-1187_." ...replied **ATC** **ZDV** _**(Zone Denver, Co)**_. " _We'll be switching to flight pan B, over._ " Jack informed _**ATC**_ hearing a small sequel from Carter. " _Roger Eagle SW-1187, ATC ZDV out_." ...came the reply. " _Take her up and punch it Carter. We don't want to be late for your egghead convention._ " He told Sam but she was already gaining altitude quickly savoring the chance to hit mach speeds. " _You're not in a hurry are you Carter?_ " Jack asked laughing while enjoying the ride as well. " _Not at all Sir, just one question though._ " Sam replied braking controlled air space preparing punch it. " _Just how did you get authorization for this flight plan?_ " she asked blasting past _**767mph**_ breaking the sound barrier. He chuckled a few times then answered. " _Saving the world should allow us a few perks don't you think Carter?_ " Sam giggled out loud pushing the F-15E faster to hit mach 2. " _No giggling Lt. Colonel!"_ which caused her to giggle more. Jack had called in favors just so she could have a joy ride; damn she loved him more and more every day. The next thing she heard was the song ' **Danger Zone** ' from _**Top Gun**_ playing making her smiles ear to ear.

 _ **-"It's poverty to decide that a child must die so that you may live as you wish." Mother Teresa-**_

 **1547hrs:** _ **Somewhere over central Illinois**_ : " _Play time is over Carter, we need return to controlled air space and fly like the civilians._ " Jack told her noticing her shoulders drop in disappointment. " _Do we have to Jack? The civies are so_ _ **slow**_ _and have too many rules!_ " she pleaded with Jack using her sad voice hoping it would work. " _Sorry Carter, I don't think the museum curator would appreciate you keeping her bird_." He replied chuckling at her childishness because she didn't want to give up her multi-million dollar toy. " _Ugh, fine sir! I'm only going to do it because my garage isn't big enough_." She said in a huff. "ATC ZID **(Zone Indianapolis Indiana.)** _This is Eagle SW-1187. We're returning to controlled air space, over_." Sam said contacting air traffic control. " _Roger Eagle SW-1187, proceed to 13,000ft then make preparations for final approach over_." ...came the reply. " _Copy ATC, Eagle SW-1187 out._ " She answered confirming the ATCs instructions. " _I'm proud of you Carter_." Jack said from the back seat. " _Why is that Jack?_ " Sam asked slowing down to 575mph entering civilian air space." _You didn't complain about having to slow down to a crawl_." He replied laughing. " _We_ _ **are**_ _crawling Sir and civies still don't know how to fly._ " Sam said huffing out the last part.

 **15 minute later:** "Eagle SW-1187 to **WP AFB ATC**...permission to land, over!" Jack requested waiting for a response. " _Eagle SW-1187 you have permission to land on runway 5L-23R, over_." The base ATC responded clearly. " _Copy_ _ **WP ATC**_ _, run way 5L-23R_." He confirmed the instructions. " _You heard the man Carter, take us down._ " Jack ordered relishing the chance to stretch. His arms and legs ached even from the short but fun flight. " _Yes sir!_ " Carter replied quickly focused on her task at hand. Sam landed the F-15E perfectly then taxiing to a side runway per orders from WP ATC. The canopies opened up letting in fresh air. The weather was 74 degrees with clear skies much to Jacks liking. Both officers stretched their arms from the short flight as support vehicles and two staff cars approached. " _I'm going to hate this part aren't I Jack?_ " Sam asked as she powered down the bird. Jack squeezed her shoulder in understanding. " _She's going to a good home where kids of all ages can gaze upon her power and beauty. Peterson is getting a newest training version next week Carter_." He told her which made the moment more bearable. " _Don't worry girl, I'll come visit you when I can_." Sam said to her bird patting the console. Jack held back a laugh knowing she truly did enjoy flying this bird. She'd always smile brightly after each flight. The entourage came to a stop to the side of them presumably with VIPs. Jack took his flight helmet off given the bird was completely powered down. Sam followed suit placing her helmet on the console. Several airmen walked up to the jet fighter to prepare it for transport and assist the two officers. A couple of them brought over access stands needed for getting out of the fighter **(I looked this up and they cost $5,400.00 apiece).** By the time Jack and Sam were standing on the tarmac properly stretching their greeting party was approaching them **.** Jack recognized the base commander, Col. Bradley W. Donaldson. The other officer was probably Col. Donaldson's aide. Jack presumed the civilian must be the head curator for the museum.

Jack and Same greeted the base commander giving him a proper salute. Col. Donaldson returned the salute crisply. " _At ease Col. O'Neill and LT. Col. Carter_ " Donaldson said giving the pair a once over. He had heard rumors about these two. The officers in front of him were considered best of the best in the Air Force. Col. O'Neill's file was mostly blacked out other than standard information like age and service dates. Lt. Col. Carter's was mostly blacked out as well. She was much too young to be a Lt. Colonel if you asked him. Whatever the pair did at _Cheyenne Mountain_ was beyond his pay grade. Donaldson decided he'd with hold his judgment until he knew more about the officer standing before him.

" _Welcome to_ _ **Wright Paterson AFB**_ _. I hope your flight was enjoyable_." He greeted them shaking both their hands. " _Thank you sir, it's always a joy to fly an eagle_." Carter answered smiling big. " _What she said only Carter was my high speed chauffeur. I just sat back and enjoyed the view." Jack replied rocking on the balls of his feet._ Donaldson knew immediately that these two weren't your average officers. They had somehow got permission to go above controlled air space and hit mach speeds. He was a wing commander and he couldn't do that without expressed orders. Donaldson decided to make a few calls to find out more about the two. He motioned to the women beside him and spoke. " _I'd like to introduce Christy Steel;_ _ **Deputy Director and Senior Curator of the National Museum of the US Air Force**_ **(Actual title).** " Mrs. Steel stepped forward shaking their hands. " _I've read a few of your published thesis's Lt. Col. Carter. I particularly enjoyed the one on SyFy FTL travel. The way you made cases both pro and con for each one make for an interesting discussion."_ She told Sam complimenting her. " _Thank you ma'am, science fiction can sometimes become science fact._ " Sam replied with a smile. Little did Mrs. Steel know that it was already science fact, just not public knowledge. " _Col. O'Neill, your reputation precedes you as well._ " she said to Jack. " _Oh, how is that?_ " Jack replied wondering who talked. " _We have a few examples of jets you flight tested. The Air Force keeps excellent records in regards to test pilots_." She responded back a little more enthusiastic for Carters liking. " _Don't believe everything you read, it's written by desk jockeys whose job is to make reports sound good...or bad_." This caused the deputy director to laugh a bit. " _Col. O'Neill sir, don't you think we should contact Gen. Hammond letting him know we landed safely_?" Sam said in an attempt to get her man away from Mrs. Steel. " _I'm sure you two must be tired from your_ _ **short flight.**_ _I have arranged guest housing for you during your stay with us. Sgt. Vir Cotto will be at your disposal for the next few days._ " Col. Donaldson informed the two officers. He had more important things to do like run a base not idle chit chat. " _Thank you Col. Donaldson, we could use a rest before tonight's egghead talk and more importantly a buffet._ " Jack answered back earning him an eye roll form Carter. Sgt. Cotto stepped forward saluting the two visiting officers which they promptly saluted back. _"If you'll follow me sir, ma'am I'll take you to your temporary quarters_." The sergeant said picking up Sam's duffle bag. " _I'll come back for yours after I place Lt. Col. Carters in the trunk sir_." Jack just waved off the sergeant picking his up shouldering it. " _No need kid, 'llI carry it. Hers is heavier than mine anyways; you know women and their clothes_." He replied getting a look from Sam implying **'it is not heavier!** ' Carter followed behind Sgt. Cotto hearing the Mrs. Steel ask Jack to if he had a minute. He waved Sam on assuring her it wouldn't take long. Col. Donaldson was almost free to leave and Christy had to go and prolong the meet and greet, ' _didn't she know he had important work to do?_ ' he thought to himself. " _How may I be of assistance ma'am?_ " Jack asked putting his hands in his pockets. " _I was wondering if the two of you will be attending the museum benefit Saturday night_." Mrs. Steel asked in hopes they were attending, more specifically Col. O'Neill. He was a very attractive man in her opinion. " _We are indeed attending. Carter likes big band music and it's for a good cause_." He replied resisting the urge to look at Sam. Jack knew she was staring at him to hurry up, ' _ **jealously...nah**_!' Col. Donaldson picked up on the _**'we'**_ part wondering if they were having un-appropriate relations. He'd have to do more digging than a simple phone call or two. Mrs. Steel's suspicion was all but confirmed but none the less she'd go ahead with the offer. " _Would the two of you like to sit at my table as my personnel guests, we get served first._ " She offered with a smile. " _We couldn't possibly turn down an offer like that ma'am, especially if we get to eat first._ " Jack accepted the invitation feeling the need to remove Carters eyes form the back of his head. " _Good, I'll see the two of you tonight then_." Mrs. Steel said then looking at Col. Donaldson. "I _believe that's it then. I'll see you tonight as well Col. O'Neill._ " The base commander said saluting Jack effectively ending the tarmac meeting.

Jack got into the staff car after putting his duffle bag away. He felt a definite chill in the car and it was coming from Carter. " _You're not Jealous, are you Carter?_ " he asked earning him a harrumph from the clearly green eyed girlfriend. Their car followed behind the other staff vehicle leaving the tarmac. " _Mrs. Steel was clearly hitting on you Jack, couldn't you tell_?" Sam asked giving her boyfriend the evil eye. " _Sam, she wasn't hitting..."_ was all he got out. " _Men can be so blind at times. I'm going to keep an eye on her Jack, your my man...got it!_ " She said forgetting where they were. Jack patted her thigh easing the tension in Sam's body a little. " _Got it Carter, I'm your man and glad to be._ " He replied seeing a smile creep onto Sam's face. " _Don't you forget it either_ _ **Sir**_ _!_ " she said clasping her hand with his smiling once again.

Sgt. Cotto's first impressions of the two officers were positive. They came across as people, not ' _ **This is what the books says'**_ types. The conversation they were having was private so overhearing it felt wrong to him. It was apparent that they were in a romantic relationship. It wasn't any of his business yet he knew Col. Donaldson would question him later about them. Col. Donaldson in comparison was nice enough but stuffy though in his opinion. Col. Davidson always says the good **Lords Bible** and **Air Force Officers Guide** book go hand and hand. Sgt. Cotto decided to keep the conversation his occupants were having to himself, they deserved that much for treating him with kindness.

 _ **A/N 1:**_ **I tried to look up Air Traffic control procedures and terminology for realism. What I found was a map of zones. The ATC zones are labeled as you read...ZDC=Zone Denver Colorado and ZID=Zone Indianapolis Indiana for example.**

 **A/N 2: I didn't find any information on how pilots talked to Air traffic control towers so I winged it (pun intended).**

 **A/N 3: Wright Paterson AFB is run by a colonel and not a general like I thought.**

 **A/N 4: There was no information on how planes donated or purchased by the museum were processed in. I went with my gut on that part having both the colonel and Director and Senior Curator** __ **greet our favorite couple.**

 **A/N 5: The altitude at which ATC doesn't have control I made an educated guess based on the Information I found. It stated that 12 nautical miles was standard for controlled air space. Using a unit converter I came up with 13,809ft. I could be totally wrong but it sounded good.**

 **A/N 6: Enjoy the story and if my information is wrong feel free to help me correct the error. The next chapters will be a little harder for me to write due Jack will be romancing Samantha. Romance not being my strong suite, till then my fellow fan fiction fans.**

 **-** _ **LoneWolfO'Neill**_ **-**


	4. Chapter 4 Less Talking & Lot More Action

**Chapter 4:** _ **Less Talking and Lot More Action**_

 _ **1730Hrs Guest housing:**_ " _It's about time you called Sam! Where_ _ **on**_ _earth did Jack take you?_ " Janet asked her friend. " _I'm at_ _ **Wright Paterson AFB**_ _Janet. We arrived about 40 minutes ago."_ Sam answered sitting in what looked like a mid to late 80's recliner. " _How did you get there so fast and more importantly why are you there?_ " the petite doctor asked watching Cassie and her friends play with _Colonel i_ n the back yard. " _The F-15E I used for flight time was being retired so Jack arranged for us to bring it the Air Force museum in Dayton. Time wise Jack called in a favor from the president...I flew at mach 2.5 for the better part of an hour Janet_." She replied with a happy sigh. " _How did he manage that? Even I know mach speeds are for extreme emergencies._ " Janet said sitting down and picking up a medical journal. " _Jack called in a '_ _ **Save the World**_ _' favor_." Sam answered twirling the phone cord. The air force really needs to update their houses she thought. " _So Cassie was wrong about Jack whisking you away to Vegas wedding conducted by Thor_." Janet said with a laugh trying to imagine the real Thor marrying her two friends. " _This is way better besides you wouldn't forgive us if we eloped_." Sam replied laughing as well at the thought then continued. " _There's an_ _ **Air & Space Symposium**_ _tonight. Jack got the last few tickets for it._ " She finished listening to the sounds of Jack taking a shower letting her mind wonder into dangerous territory. " _So where are you man-child at Sam...?Sam you with me still_!" her friend asked listening to soft humming. " _Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought_." She replied grateful the Janet couldn't see her blushing cheeks. " _What did you ask Janet_?" Sam asked sitting up straighter. " _I asked where your man-child was at_." Janet asked once more turning her head at the stampede of teenage girls and dog coming inside. " _Hold that thought Sam; I need to talk to Cassie for a minute_." She told her love struck friend.

Sam killed the time wondering what Jack talked to Sgt. Cotto about. Did he have other plans for them tomorrow? It wouldn't seem right to do a _**turn**_ **& **_**burn**_. That would be a waste of a perfectly good weekend in her opinion. " _Sorry Sam, a stampede of teenagers came through my living room. I redirected them to her room._ " Janet explained noticing Colonel lying at her feet looking tired. " _Jack is in the shower getting ready for tonight's event. I figured I'd call you while he showered_." Sam told her imagining what Jack might have been like as a teen. " _Why are you talking to me then?_ " Janet asked her catching Sam off guard. " _Janet, I can't just join him. That would be..._ " is all she got out before being interrupted. "... _fun, romantic and sexy!_ " she finished for Sam. " _You sound like Sophia Janet!_ " Sam said blushing again. _"...and you're dodging my question!_ " Janet countered with a wicked grin. " _Fine, I considered it but chickened out._ " She admitted with a sigh. " _I understand Sam, really I do. Crossing the line from friend/coworker can be hard to do. It was easier for me and Daniel but you two are_ _ **complicated**_ _._ " Janet said trying to comfort her friend. " _Maybe I'll feel more confident tonight Janet."_ Sam replied wondering if she should just go for it. " _Did you pack the lacey lingerie from Victoria's Secret?_ " the mischievous smiling friend asked knowing full good and well that Sam would be blushing at the question. " _Janet, I most certainly did pack it!_ " Sam answered hearing Jack finish his shower. " _I got to go Janet, Jacks finished and he thinks I called the general_." She told Janet getting her composure back. " _You missed this opportunity, don't miss tonight!_ " Janet said hanging up before Sam could retort back. " _Ugh, I hate when she's right_." She said putting the receiver in its cradle. Five minutes later Jack walked out into the hallway as Sam was walking to their room. They had decided share a bed given how many times they had to pretend to be man and wife. It was also a step forward in their relationship. Much to her surprise Jack walked out of the shower without a shirt and hair needing a combing. " _That felt great, you're up next Carter_." He said pecking her cheek then walked into the bedroom. Sam just stared at his bare chest stunned. Jack had a six pack and chiseled chest that would make a body builder jealous. Jack must be spending more time in the gym than normal and she wasn't going to complain. Sam felt butterflies form in her stomach for the 3rd time today. She walked into the bedroom and smiled at her former commanding officer. " _You okay Carter?_ " Jack asked as he approached her holding a muscle shirt in his hand. Sam couldn't speak just yet so she touched his chest making sure it wasn't just her imagination. " _You've been working out more haven't you Jack?_ " Sam asked placing her arms behind his neck pulling the two of them closer together. Jack smiled reciprocating dropping the shirt placing his hands behind her back holding tight. " _No more than normal Samantha if you don't count making hasty retreats to the gate_." He replied leaning down to kiss her. Their lip met in a soft yet explosive kiss only breaking for air. Sam leaned her head against his chest listening to the strong heartbeat. " _I take it you approve of my appearance_."Jack said brushing her blonde locks away from her face. " _I do approve, can I have personnel tour later tonight?_ " Carter asked surprised at her sudden confidence. " _Only if you behave and not make fun of the speakers_." He responded pulling her up and closer. " _Isn't that your specialty Sir? I just correct their mistakes_." Sam said kissing him once more thinking about the things she was going to do to him tonight. " _You know me so well Carter, now go get ready or we definitely won't make it in time for diner_." Sam reluctantly let go walking over to the dresser. Jack however caught her by surprise slapping her on the arse then grabbing his discarded shirt. " _ **Jack..!**_ " Sam said getting a deep blush past her shoulders. " _That's for calling Janet instead of the general Samantha!_ " He responded smirking. " _How did you know?"_ She asked not really caring more interested in her thoughts of the moment. " _...simple deduction Dr. Carter, you're a women!_ " Jack answered back finishing getting dressed. " _I'm the woman that will rock your world..._ _ **sir**_ _!_ " Sam replied swaying her hips on the way out of the room smiling. " _You did that the day you walked into my life._ " He said to himself.

 _ **-"A true warrior feels fear but say to hell with it!"-Unknown**_

Sgt. Cotto pulled up to the Wright Patt Club **(A/N 1)** main entrance coming to a stop behind other vehicles. " _Sir, ma'am you'll enjoy the club. They have great food and decor is the best in the area_." The sergeant told his passengers waiting for his turn to pull up. " _Have you eaten here many times Sgt. Cotto?_ " Sam asked watching the other attendees enter the building. " _I've ate here twice since being posted at the base ma'am._ " He answered pulling up coming to a stop. " _Does that mean their cake is top notch Cotto?_ " Jack asked earning him a smile from Carter. " _If you measure 'great' by how good cake is then I'd have to say no sir_." Sgt. Cotto said honestly. " _Who has the best cake in your opinion then?_ " Jack asked stepping out of the door that Cotto just opened. " _Sir, I don't follow_." The confused sergeant asked doing the same for Sam. " _The colonel loves his cake Sergeant. If a restaurant has great cake it gets his seal of approval._ " She informed the sergeant getting a nod of understanding. " _That would be my wife, Druselle to be completely honest."_ He answered closing the door. " _I value honestly Cotto. Did you meet your wife in France by chance?_ " Jack asked offering Carter his arm. " _Yes sir, I met her during my first deployment overseas a diplomatic attaché in the_ embassy _. How did you know that?_ " He asked with curiosity. " _Her name is unique and largely French_."He answered the sergeant. " _Druselle defiantly is unique sir. Have a great time sir, ma'am._ " Cotto said saluting the officers before getting back in the staff car. Jack saluted the sergeant back confirming their pick up time. " _Your wife is a lucky to have found such a sweet guy. Have a good dinner on us Sgt. Cotto_." Sam said handing him a $ **30.00** as a thank you. " _What's this for ma'am?_ " he asked surprised at their kindness. " _It's probably for putting up with my weird sense of humor_." Jack answered for her. " _Take your wife out to dinner on us. He's not wrong by the way sergeant._ " She replied nudging Jack inside gently earning her a small grumble. The sergeant's opinion of the two went up several points. His first impressions were correct; they would be excellent commanding officers.

 _ **-"Whatever the Job is, we can do it. That's why the nation has a Marine Corps." Gen. James J Amos-**_

Jack pulled out Samantha's seat for her then went to the open bar. He returned with two Heinekens handing one to her before sitting down. The maitre'd un-surprisingly seated them with the base commander who had yet to arrive. " _This ought to be fun Carter_." Jack said taking a swig from his beer. " _If you get to sarcastic I'll just run my foot up and down yours Sir..._ " Sam said grinning at him emphasizing the _Sir_ part. " _Carter, you're going to be the death of me, but it'll be worth it_." He responded looking around for supply closet. Sam read his mind blushing slightly. " _We have incoming to our left Jack_." She said nodding in the general direction. Col. Donaldson and his wife were making their way to them exchanging pleasantries along the way. " _Behave yourself and I'll reward you later tonight._ " Sam added wiggling her eyebrows giving him a devil may care look. Jack was about to answer her but the Donaldson's had made it to the table. Jack and Sam both stood up greeting the couple. " _Col. O'Neill, Lt. Col. Carter this is my wife Margret_." He said introducing his wife to the two officers. Margret Donaldson stood right at 5' with long jet black hair past her shoulders and slim build. She appeared to be a mix of Asian and French. " _It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Donaldson_." Sam said shaking her hand. Jack shook her hand as well smirking trying not to answer in his Homer voice. Behaving just became a challenge. " _Thank you Col. O'Neill, Lt. Col Carter, my husband tells me you flew the newest addition to our museum in. What is it like going faster than the speed of sound?_ " Margret asked taking the seat offered by her husband. Both Jack and Sam looked at each other silently communicating before answering. " _Breaking the sound barrier is exciting. It gets your blood flowing every time ma'am._ " Sam answered getting a sparkle in her eyes just thinking about it. Col Donaldson smiled as well remembering hitting mach speeds in an F-16 Falcon. " _I couldn't agree more Lt. Colonel. I used to fly falcons before taking command of this base._ " He replied then continued. " _While I do miss the thrill of flying this is much better for our family, isn't it dear?_ " Bradley said patting his wife's hand. " _Yes is it is honey, I don't have to worry as much anymore._ " She answered then looked at Jack. He was taking a drink of beer listening and observing his surroundings like always when the colonel's wife asked him a question. " _My husband mentioned you were a test pilot Col. O'Neill. Can you talk about what you did or is it classified?_ " Margret asked as she gracefully took the wine offered to her by the waiter. Carter gave him a smile as well. Jack hardly ever talked about his test pilot days so this would be interesting to hear. " _Please call me Jack; otherwise we'll never finish a conversation due to ranks_." He replied with a smirk causing the base commanders wife to laugh. " _Okay Jack, will it be okay it I call you Samantha then?_ " She asked Carter. " _It would be much easier Margret_." Sam answered back. _"...as for your question I can tell you about a few of them." he_ replied. The four of them made small talk until it _Mrs. Steel_ came onto the stage.

" _Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please?_ " She asked the crowd waiting for them to quite down enough to continue. " _The head chef just informed me that dinner is ready. I know many of you Air force officers are ready to eat. We'll start with Col. Donaldson's table then work our way around._ " Mrs. Steel said watching as people started moving then continued. " _The symposium will start around_ _ **1845hrs**_ _, for us civilians that mean_ _ **6:45pm**_ _." She informed everyone getting laughs. "We'll start with Jose Sarduy, an Air Force officer and comedian for your entertainment_ _ **(A/N 2)**_ _. He will be followed by Retired Major Brian Shul_ _ **(A/N 3)**_ _and Elon Musk_ _ **(A/N 4)**_ _, enjoy your meal_." Mrs. Steel informed the attendees.

" _Holly Hanna..! Elon Musk is going to be here, do you know who he is Jack?_ " Sam asked excited about hearing the private space pioneer was going to speak. " _He is the owner and founder of SpaceX Sam. He's also the co-founder of Tesla_." He answered her smirking as she made a fish face. _"...see, I do listen to your techno babble._ " Jack added earning him a kiss on the cheek. Their antics weren't lost on the Donaldson's particularly Col. Bradley. His wife smiled at how the two officers acted knowing that they were truly in love.

The buffet table had a wide variety of foods and desserts much to everyone's delight. Once seated the four of them started eating. Jack had attempted to eat his cake first but thought he'd better wait by the look Carter gave him. Mrs. Donaldson saw their interaction and just couldn't help but to address the elephant in the room. " _May I ask you a small personnel question Samantha?"_ She said after politely wiping her mouth. " _I don't mind Margret. Please don't mind Jack, he can be a man-child at times_." Sam replied as Jack grimaced slightly. " _Aren't all men like that Samantha?_ " Margret answered back curious. Bradley's interest was piqued as well. He couldn't find out anything else about the two officers from his friend in the pentagon. In fact he was told to stop before someone noticed. Whatever they did was classified above top-secret and was meant to stay that way.

" _You happen to have the same name as his cartoon hero's wife, Marg Simpson. I've been waiting for Jack to call you Marg_." She explained using air quotes. _"I love that show...I've been a fan since it was a short on_ _ **Tracy Ullman Show (A/N 5)**_ _._ " Margret replied then turned to Jack letting him know he could call her Marg. Jack responded by impersonating Homer. " _Thank you Marg!_ " making her laugh causing the other two roll their eyes. " _Great now we have two of them!_ " both Sam and Bradley said at the same time making everyone at the table laugh. " _You had a question for me Margret_." Sam asked patting Jacks hand in apology for kicking him earlier. " _Yes I do... I was wondering how long the two of you have been dating? The two of you make a cute couple by the way_." Marg said before taking a bite of her food. " _This weekend is our two month anniversary, isn't it Jack?_ " Sam answered then kissed his cheek. " _Indeed it is Carter, I knew better than to forget it._ " He replied then continued. _"...and you are surpassing my expectations wildly._ " She told him with a megawatt smile. " _If I may ask how you got around the frat regulations given you're in the same chain of command._ " Bradley asked pushing his plate to the side. Jack looked at Sam having one of their famous word less conversations. " _Fine, I'll be nice about it Carter._ " He said then looked at the Donaldson's. " _In a nut shell our division is growing. The result of that was Sam getting promoted to head of R &D while I'm in charge of base security. We answer separately to Gen. Hammond giving us the ability to date._" He said masking his anger. ' _ **Why does their relationship always have to be scrutinized, can't they just be left alone?**_ ' Jack thought to himself. " _I apologize for the question Col. O'Neill, Lt. Col. Carter. I just wondered how the two of you managed it when others got it wrong and paid the price._ " He replied honestly. The two officers at least went about it correctly as opposed to others. " _You're not the first one to ask that question, it just gets old after a while...right Jack._ " Sam answered trying to smooth things over and move them along. " _Yes sir you betcha_!" he said trying not to let it ruin his evening. " _Please excuse my husband's bluntness. There were two officers under his command that got busted for fraternization regulations last year, it wasn't a pleasant ordeal_."Marg explained patting her husband's hand. Sam was hiding her anger better. She still wanted to tear Col. Donaldson a new one though. " _It never is Marg. I'll tell you this though; Samantha is the smartest woman I know. She was worth waiting for and I'm glad I did_." Jack said kissing Sam's hand making her blush. " _The two of you complement each other. It's obvious that_ _ **God**_ _meant for you to find each other. Don't let anyone tear you apart_."Marg told them with honesty. " _We've come this far together and nothing will separate us._ " Sam replied with a smile. Mrs. Steel walked onto the stage at that time getting everyone's attention. What could have been an explosive situation was diffused without incident. " _I trust everyone is sufficiently stuffed._ " She asked getting nods from the crowd. " _That's great because we decided to change things up from last year adding a little laughter. So without further a due I'd like to introduce Jose Sarduy. Please give him a warm welcome." Mrs. Steel said clapping her hands as the crowd joined in._

-" _ **Fate whispers to the warrior what keeps you awake at night? The warrior whispers back NOTHING; I keep other people awake at night**_!"- **General Mattis**

 _ **2200hrs End of Event:**_ Sam walked back to their table smiling broadly. She was holding a picture in her right hand happy as a clam. " _Samantha must have really enjoyed talking to Mr. Musk Jack. I thinks she's on cloud 10 instead of 9_." Margret said getting both men to look Sam's way. " _If her smile is any indication I believe you made her extremely happy!_ " Bradley added to his wife's statement. _ **"**_ _Does she know about tomorrow night or is it a surprise too?_ " the colonel's wife asked. " _It's a surprise as well_." Jack answered them standing to meet Carter. " _Did you talk his ears off Carter?_ " he asked receiving a kiss on the cheek. " _I didn't have time to but he did give me an autographed picture though_." She replied showing him. When Jack reached out to hold the photo Sam pulled it back. " _You can look but not touch sir!_ " she said with a mischievous grin. " _Oh, I see..! You went all_ _ **FAN-GIRL**_ _and only you're allowed to touch it._ " Jack said causing the Donaldson's to laugh. " _YesSirYouBetcha!_ " Sam answered putting the picture behind her. " _Can I see it Samantha?_ " Margret asked genuinely wanting to see it while also wondering if Sam trusted her. _"...only because it's you Margret_." She answered as they both gushed over the picture. Bradley stepped next to Jack and laughed. " _You're a lucky man Jack; Samantha is both brilliant and beautiful. She truly loves you and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions_." He said offering an apology and handshake. " _Thank you, others have thought the same thing but never apologized. Carter is a National treasure_." Jack replied honestly. " _While you were talking to Major Brian Shul at the bar Sam was going on about things I couldn't understand_." Bradley said then continued as the two men watched the women talk. " _She realized we weren't following then explained in english for us_." He finished with a chuckle. " _That's Carter for you, her mind goes at warp speed!_ " Jack added as Sam walked over looping her arm through his. " _I take it your ready to head back_." He surmised judging from her actions. Sam looked a little tired from the day's events and her yawn confirmed it. " _I don't know what else you have planned so sleep might be helpful_." She said emphasizing the word **MIGHT.** " _We should be heading home to. I have a few meetings in the morning. Have a good evening Col. O'Neill, Lt. Col. Carter_." Bradley said taking his wife's hand. " _Yes have a wonderful night you two_." Margret said as the couple walked away. " _Shall we Carter? I think all the excitement has gotten to you._ " Jack asked her getting peck on the cheek. Sam then whispered ' _ **the nights not over yet SIR**_.' " _Then let's get going Carter..._ " He said then leaned over and whispered into her ear ' _ **I'm dying to know the color your Victoria Secret lingerie.**_ ' Sam blushed at his words while wondering just how much of Janet and her conversation he heard.

 **A/N 1:** The _**Wright Patt Club**_ is located on 800 Lahm Circle, Dayton Ohio. It's near Wright Patterson AFB and offers a wide variety of dining and entertainment option. I use this location as it fit in the story perfectly.

 **A/N2:** Jose Sarduy is a professional comedian and Air Force Officer. I watched a few of his routines and their funny. I figured a comedian wouldn't hurt to have in the mix. You can find out more about him at __

**A/N3:** (Ret.) Major Brian Shul flew the _badass_ _ **SR71 Blackbird**_ aka _**Sled Driver**_ during the cold war. If you haven't heard the _**LA Speed story**_ look it up, it cool to hear him tell it. I met Mr. Shul a few years ago at air show and I even got his autograph. I wanted to include Mr. Shul because I'd pay to hear him speak about his time in the Air Force.

 **A/N4:** Elon Musk is the owner of _**SpaceX**_ and Co-founder of **Tesla.** We all are familiar with his exploits so including him is a no brainier.

 **A/N5:** The _**Tracey Ullman Show**_ ran from April 5 1987 to May 26 1990 of Fox. This is where _**The Simpsons**_ got their start a cartoon shorts before becoming the hit TV show.

 **A/N6:** I considered actually have each guest speaker of the symposium talk. Once I thought about it logically I nixed the idea. I didn't want to bore everyone to death.

 _ **-LoneWolfO'Neill-**_


	5. Pillow Talk Airplanes & Past Visitor

**Chapter 5: Pillow talks, Airplanes and Visitor from the Past**

 **O738Hrs: Guest House...** Jack slowly awoke from his slumber seeing Carters blonde head against his chest. Sunlight was filtering in giving her hair a golden hue. He smiled widely remembering last night's activities. They entered the house and almost immediately Sam kissed him. The trail of discarded clothing ended with Sam's white bra hanging off the ceiling fan _, cliché_ as it was. This wasn't exactly how he envisioned their first time making love would be like. In hindsight who was he to complain? Over the years Jack had seen her in varying stages of dress or undress. Last night he finally got to see and touch her in ways only dreamt of in the past. Unsurprisingly they moved together in unison just like they used to in the field.

Sam moved slightly pulling herself closer to his body turning her head in the process. He could now see her beautiful face as he drew circles on the small of Sam's bare back. Carter's nose twitched a little as her lips formed into a smile. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at Jack in the process. Sam sighed with pleasure enjoying Jacks touch. " _Morning Jack.._." She said moving to lie directly on top of him. Sam promptly kissed him then laying her head on his shoulder relaxing. " _Morning Samantha...did I keep you up to late?_ " Jack asked moving one had up to play with her longer hair. She was growing it out given she wasn't in the front lines anymore. " _Not at all, you just have more stamina than I thought. I'm not complaining one bit though._ " Sam replied kissing Jacks shoulder blade while running a free hand down his side. " _That's good to hear because..._ " he said rolling her over then kissing her gently making her moan softly. _"..._ _ **you've rested long enough**_ _!_ " Jack informed her getting no argument in return.

Two hours later and a shared shower they were dressed in civilian clothes drinking coffee in the kitchen. " _So what are the rest of your plans for me today Jack?_ " Sam asked not really caring as long as she was with him. " _Once Cotto arrives to drop off the car we'll go get lunch then walk around the museum for a bit._ " He answered pouring himself another cup and offering her a refill. " _Why is Vir dropping off the car Jack?_ " Sam asked pushing her cup over for him to refill it. " _I figured there was no reason to waste his weekend by driving us around, it didn't feel right_." He said looking at his watch getting a nod from Sam. " _Cotto called me while you made our bed. He should almost be here along with our dress clothes for tonight._ " Jack added looking over his coffee mug to see her reaction. She gave Jack a surprised look setting down her coffee cup. " _Is there something you want to tell me Jack?_ " Sam asked smiling softly at him. " _The museum is having a fundraiser for restoration of their airplanes. It's a formal event complete with a three course meal and dancing_." He replied setting his cup down smiling back at her waiting for a reply. " _Did you sneak one of my dresses out of my room Jack?_ " Sam asked getting suspicious of certain teenagers supposed aloofness. " _I can neither confirm nor deny that at this moment_." She gave Jack a sly smile standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist. " _If I give you a kiss or three will you tell me what I want to know?_ " Jack put his arms around her in return leaning down whispering in her ear. " _There's only one way to find out Samantha_." His use of her _Christian_ name sent shivers up her spine. Sam kissed him softly almost forgetting about their dress clothes. Jack is really a great kisser she thought as she broke their lip lock for air. " _That's one Carter, you owe me two more_." He said making her laugh into his chest. " _You're such a man!_ " Sam replied muffled by his chest. " _You wouldn't have me any other way Carter..._ " Someone knocked on their door interrupting their kissing session. Sam sighed holding on tighter. " _If we don't answer the door they'll go away..._ " Jack laughed at her hopeful statement. " _You never know it could be Publishers Clearing House waiting to great us with balloons and confetti Carter_." This caused her to laugh harder at his unique humor. The person at the door knocked again trying to get their attention. " _Let's go find out if you're right Jack._ " She said letting go then walked into the front room swinging her hips along the way.

 **-"Never Apologize & Never Explain, It's a Sign of Weakness!" **_**John Wayne**_ **-**

" _Druelle does make a killer chocolate cake, what do you think Carter?_ " Jack asked closing the front door. She was holding up her evening gown in askance. " _You want the long or short answer?"_ he replied smiling taking a seat on the couch testing it out. " _They are the same when it comes to you so spill_." Sam said setting down her outfit then sitting with him. Jack put his arm around her shoulder lightly playing with her hair. She leaned into his shoulder enjoying the closeness. " _I can explain in one word or person to be exact_." Jack said looking into her eyes before continuing. " _Cassandra helped me out with this part of my plan_." He answered and gauging from Sam's response she wasn't surprised. " _You were so focused on what I had planned that Cassandra's aloofness never registered did it_?" Jack asked her receiving a punch in the arm for his effort. " _You turned sweet little Cassie into a spy Jack_." Sam replied ignoring the fact that he was right. She never registered Cassie's lack of interest. " _Cassandra volunteered to be my spy. I just had to tell her a small part of my plan._ " He told her with a chuckle. " _Cassie would volunteer to help you regardless of what it was._ " Sam said only for him to laugh more. " _It's not funny Jack, furthermore you do know that's a $388.00 (_ _ **Dillard's Price**_ _)Tadashi Shoji evening gown._ " Sam told him trying to sound mad but failing miserably. " _So that's what you call it. I thought Cassandra called it a Toshiba Suri_." Jack replied attempting to stand but was held in place by Sam. " _ **Jonathon Jack O'Neill**_ _...You're not getting off that easily."_ She told him with a smile. " _You owe me a really good kiss for fooling me this good_." Jack looked deep into her baby blues seeing pure love. "... _as you wish my love!_ "

Ten minutes or so later they walked out to the _Crown Victoria_ in matching leather Jackets, her ideal not his. He opened the passenger side door for Sam then got in the driver's seat. " _Do you want to try_ _ **The Wandering Griffin**_ **(** A **/** N1 **)** _Druelle suggested to us?_ " Jack asked starting the car backing out of the driveway. " _That sounds good to me._ " Sam replied while searching for a classical music station. " _You'll love their music choice Carter_." Jack told her as they made their way through the base. " _I'll be happy just to be in your arms as we dance Jack_." She said also thinking how good he'll look in a three piece suit. " _Same goes for me Sam_." Jack replied taking her hand in his and kissing it. " _They chose the big band era highlighting_ _ **Glen Miller**_. **(** A **/** N2 **)** " Her eyes lit up as a megawatt smile formed on her face. " _I love that kind of music. My grandparents taught me a few dances from that time. I had so much fun when they shared that with me_." Sam said getting more excited about tonight. Janet will be hanging off her every word, maybe even jealous she thought. " _I just want you to know how important you are to me Samantha_." Jack told her squeezing her hand getting a squeeze back. The couple approached the main gate exiting the base. _"You don't have to prove anything too me although I love the attention._ " She said as they were waved through. " _I'll give you all the attention you can handle Sam, and then some_." Jack answered back feeling great. He had a kick ass sexy girlfriend that was a genius, what more could he want? He'll have to thank Daniel for convincing him to live and not commit suicide all those years ago. " _You better because I'm looking for a repeat of last night mister!_ " Sam replied getting a ' _ **Yes ma'am**_!" from Jack.

 **-Attitude Problem? I can fix that real fast!** _ **\- John Wayne**_

The two officers entered the atrium after passing through a security check point **(** A **/** N3 **)** picking up a museum map. " _Oh, look Carter...we have to walk through the gift shop first!_ " Jack said earning en eye roll from her. Sam looped her arm through his leading them past all the goodies. " _You can get a model airplane for your collection after we look around._ " She replied trying not to giggle. _"...but were here now!_ " Jack retorted in his homer voice trying to get her to giggle or smile. " _Nope, we look first then you can get a toy_." Sam answered finally laughing. " _That's better Carter, so where to first?_ "He asked looking into the WW2 section with interest while Sam looked at the early year's side. " _How about we start with your era and work our way up._ " Sam suggested leading them down the hall toward the _**Bob Hope**_ display. "... _and what era is that by chance?_ " he asked just enjoying being with Carter out in public. The pro's to being dressed as civilians meant no one would bother them. " _The cold war silly, you carry on about the Russians like their still the enemy._ " Sam explained looking at few pictures and other displays along the way. " _I'm not that old Carter besides messing with the commies was fun."_ His comment caused her to shake her head. " _Sir, you like to mess with everyone_." It was Jacks turn to smile as she wasn't wrong. " _You do know they have simulators here too, care to try one before we leave_." Jack asked as they entered the Cold War area in building three. "You're on sir; I hope you can lose gracefully." Sam said getting ' _ **yeah right**_ ' form him.

They gazed around taking in the all the aircraft on the floor and hanging from the ceiling. Immediately to their left was the famous **SR-71 Blackbird**. To the right was a massive cargo plane. " _Do you know how many fond memories these birds bring back to me Carter?_ " Jack asked leading them over to the **SR-71**. She looked at Jack seeing him smile. This was going to good for him as it was her. Flying was in their blood and _**Wright Patterson AFB museum**_ was the place to be. " _How about you tell me Jack?_ " Sam said eager to learn more about the man she loved. The pair walked around as Jack talked about various aircraft giving details that wasn't common knowledge. The way his face lit up as he talked gave Sam butterflies. Jack was basically giving a lecture that would make Daniel grown. " _This is a badass bird Carter; these birds saved my but a few time during the first gulf war_." He told her referring to the venerable _**Fairchild Thunderbolt 2**_ aka _**A10 Warthog**_. " _Once you hear the gun go off you'll never forget the sound. I remember the time we were pinned down and we had to call in an airstrike. These bad boys came in low and unleashed hell on the Iraqi tanks and APCs._ " Jack said with a gleam in his eyes. " _Why the air force wants to get rid of it is beyond me Jack. It may be ugly but it serves a purpose._ " Sam replied remembering a conversation she overheard two marines were having a few weeks back. " _The people that fly desks don't like them because their low tech. They prefer high tech birds like the_ _ **F35**_ _project_." Jack explained leading them to a cargo plane you could walk through. " _Last I read_ **F35 Lightning's** _couldn't beat an Eagle in speed or maneuverability._ " Sam added looking around the inside of a C-130 Hercules. " _I read that same article too. The Mongoose_ _ **(A/N**_ _4_ _ **)**_ _could beat a F35 in its sleep_." Jack said remembering jumping out of a Hercules in airborne school. " _I'm just glad we got all the bugs worked out early on. Do you think a Mongoose will be displayed here in the near future Jack?_ " Sam asked leading them to the part of the museum she wanted to see. " _I have no doubt about that Carter. With any luck we can deliver one of those as well._ " He answered glancing at the Air force officer's board in the hallway.

 **-"** _ **Tickle us, do we not laugh? Prick us do we not bleed? Wrong us do we not revenge?**_ **"-** _ **General Chang**_

" _Okay your turn Carter; educate me on these giant space fire crackers!_ " Jack said looking at her. She had the look of awe in her eyes. Sam began rattling off so many facts under normal circumstances his head would be hurting but not today. She was happy and not in her lab for once. " _Do you think Thor would be offended having a nuke launcher named after him?_ " Jack asked wondering if his little friend witnessed such launches. " _I doubt it Sir, he named a ship after you didn't he?_ " Sam replied walking around the ICBM analyzing it. " _...witch you promptly sent to its destruction mind you!_ " She rolled her eyes dismissing Jacks jab at her. When they entered the main display area Sam's eyes focused on the primitive but most interesting space craft ever in her opinion. " _Look Jack, it's the actual_ _ **Apollo 15 Command module**_. " She said looking at as if it was the holy grail of space travel. To be honest so did he but it was for different reasons. The men who rode that into space and back had to have a strong belief in _**God.**_ " _I wonder what was going through their minds as they lifted off._ " Sam asked out loud to no one in particular. " _They were thinking '_ _ **did I turn the stove off before I left the house this morning'**_ _?_ " He answered making Sam bust out in laughter drawing attention from the other visitors. Once Sam got back control of her composure she kissed his cheek. " _I love the way you make things so simple Jack._ **Did I leave the stove on** _; I got to tell Janet that one_." Sam said looping her arm back in his leading them to the biggest attraction in the space exhibit, the training shuttle. " _Go on Carter, I'll catch up_." It didn't take a second and she was gone. The life size space shuttle mock up dominated the area which was where Sam went running too like a little kid. Sam may not have joined the _**NASA**_ but she knew almost everything about the shuttle. Jack caught up to Carter hearing her giving impromptu explanations to a few families with young kids. He leaned against the cockpit door frame listening to her speak.

One little girl in particular was looking at Carter in awe. Jack could tell the girl was about 8yrs old and had a question on her mind. The girl held up her hand waiting to be called like in school. Her father attempted to push the girls arm down but Sam had already spotted the girl. "Do _you have a question for me?_ " Sam asked after she spotted Jacks smiling at her. Jack just made a hand motion for her to continue in the impromptu lecture. " _Yes ma'am, I was wondering if you've been to space and what's it like_." The curious girl asked as all attention was turned to Sam. She was stunned momentarily wondering what to say. Of course she's been to space but how to answer. Sam looked at Jack for guidance getting a shrug of his shoulders. They had a brief wordless conversation as everyone watched unbeknownst to them. " _I went into space once several years ago._ " She said remembering how scared that both Teal'C and Jack were going to die before they ran out of air in the hybrid fighter. Sam had the attention of everyone especially the small kids. The little girl's eyes lit up with excitement. She bent down to their level glancing to Jack before continuing. " _Space is really cold and has no air. There's no gravity so all you do is float around_." Sam answered with a smile. She wasn't lying or reveling any top secret information so there wasn't any harm done. The girl looked up her parents with a wide smile while the other kids were awe struck. One boy about 10 asked the next obvious question. " _Are you and him astronauts?_ " the boy asked looking back at Jack. " _We only went up once so I guess that qualifies us for being astronaut's kid... right Carter_." He answered walking up to where she was at. " _YesSirYouBetcha!_ " Sam replied using his catch phrase. " _Does that mean the two of you are in the air force?_ " one of the parents asked. " _I'm full bird colonel and she's a Lt. Colonel._ " Jack answered honestly seeing no need to lie. A few of the kids said ' _ **wow**_ ' as the others looked at the pair as real life heroes. " _Do you mind if the kids ask you a few more questions? I realize you're not official tour guides after all_." The mother of the little girl asked with a hopeful look on her face. " _I don't see why not, if we can't answer a question it's because it super duper top secret!_ " Jack said in his homer voice getting laughs from the small crowd. They answered questions for about 20 minutes before moving on letting the families see other exhibits.

 _ **-**_ **IRON SIGHTS** _ **"When all else fails you'll thank me later."**_ **NCO During PMI-**

" _That was fun Carter; I bet you didn't expect to become a tour guide for space exploration?_ " Jack said taking a hold of her hand walking down the exit ramp. " _Don't you dare tell Daniel about this sir?_ _He'll tease me to no end after I made fun of him last week_." Sam said doing her best to scare Jack into submission. " _You're talking about when Space Monkey took over a lecture at the academy about Egypt_." He answered back thinking about how much torture she'd endure from their friend. " _That very one Jack and I mean it!_ " She threatened again. " _I'll think about it really hard Carter_." He replied hearing a small groan from her. They were walking towards the _**North American XB-70 Valkyrie**_ as a person called out their names from behind them. Both officers turned around seeing _Mrs. Steel_ walking towards them. Once the museum director caught up they noticed a vanilla envelope in her hand. " _What can we do for you Mrs. Steel?"_ Sam asked subconsciously holding onto Jack hand tighter. _"I noticed the two of you enter the building earlier in the day. This is the first chance I've had to come out and welcome you to the museum in person._ " Christy responded noticing the Lt. Colonels hold on her boyfriend's hand. She'd have to subtly reassure Samantha she wasn't after her boyfriend. " _We appreciate that...don't we Carter?_ " he asked squeezing her hand lightly. " _Indeed we do. We couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. There's so much history worth seeing._ " Sam answered honestly but mentally wishing the women would just leave. " _That's what my husband says each time he comes here, always something new to learn or see_." Christy replied noticing the women relax a little. " _We were about to admire your big white bird, two bad it never made it past the trials. It would've torn through the skies with grace_." Jack said waving in the general direction of the Valkyrie. Christy nodded in agreement then handed Sam the vanilla envelope. She opened it up revealing several notebook sized pictures of Jack and her arriving with the **F15 Eagle**. Jack looked over Sam's shoulder as she flipped through them. " _Thank you so much for these Christy. I won't miss my bird as much now that I have these._ " Sam answered with a smile. " _Your photographer even got my good side_." Jack added getting a giggle from Sam. " _The two of you are welcome. I appreciate that the two of you flew it out here. It's not every day the museum gets a visit from such highly decorated officers still serving_." She replied. " _We're just doing our job protecting the plan...the good old USA_." He said covering up his Freudian slip. " _Well, I got to run. Make sure you see the_ **Memphis Bell** _ **(**_ _A_ _ **/**_ _N 5_ _ **)**_ _before you leave. She's a real beauty. I'll see the two of you tonight_." Christy said reminding them of fundraiser later that night. " _She's not all that bad after all_." Sam said looking at the photos again. " _You say that now knowing she's not trying to steal me away_." He joked pulling her close. " _It helped that she brought the pictures too Jack. This one is going into a picture frame_." Sam replied ignoring him while showing Jack the one where they are standing shoulder to shoulder by the Eagle.

 _ **-"Get In, Strap In, Shut up and don't touch nothing!"**_ **Pilots Standard Brief-**

" _My grandfather was a pilot for a B-17G in the pacific theater. His stories fueled my interest of flying_."Jack said as they walked to the WW2 section. " _What bomber group was he a part of Jack?_ " She asked walking beside him enjoying their time together. " _He was part of the_ **5** **th** _ **Air Force**_ _stationed based in_ _ **Batchelor Field, Australia**_ _._ " Jack replied remembering some of the stories he was told. " _What did your grandfather do during the war Sam, design the birds?_ " he half joked with her. " _He flew a_ _ **P-38 Lighting**_ _fighter escorts for B-17s in Europe. My grandmother however did work in the factory building_ _ **P-51 Mustangs**_ _._ " Sam told him proudly. " _You get it honestly then_." He replied as they approached the Memphis Bell. " _I get what honestly Jack?_ " she asked look up at the Flying Fortress. It was displayed as if it were in flight. _"...your love of engineering and flying of course_." He answered back looking up at the nose art. " _I never thought of it that way Jack, but your right though_." Sam said looking the war bird over too. Jack was looking into the bomb bay noticing how small it was compared to modern bombers. Sam stood beside him examining all the mechanical part that opened the doors. " _What did your grandfather name his bird Jack?"_ He thought for a moment then grinned widely at Carter. " _Mad Jacks flying bar._ " Sam gave him a funny look expecting an explanation. " _Come on Sam, it can't be that hard to figure out_." Jack groaned as they looked at the door gunners positions. "Enlighten me sir..." She said with a sly grin knowing what effect _**Sir**_ has on him. Jack pulled her close kissing her cheek. " _Mad Jack because he didn't like having the paint job scuffed for one. Two, they sometimes smuggled moonshine from base to base when delivering the mail._ " This caused Sam to giggle at the thought. " _You get your craziness honestly too Jack_." To which he replied " _I wouldn't have it any other way Carter_." The two of them smiled for the day was almost to perfect. " _We should be heading out to get ready, it's going on 1630hrs and the museum closes at 1700hrs._ " Sam said overhearing the announcement on the PA system. " _I need to use the men's room before we leave though_." He said as they walked towards the adjoining hallway. " _I'll wait outside for you_." Sam replied walking over to some chairs by the Holocaust display.

A few moments later she felt a light tug on her shirt. Sam looked expecting to see Jack only to see _Grace,_ the little girl that she talked to on the _**Prometheus**_ _._ " _Grace, Is that you?_ " She asked as the girl nodded and twirled in a circle making her dress flutter. " _You made it out of the rainbow cloud_." Grace stated sitting by Sam swinging her feet. " _I made it out with help from my friends...kind of_."Sam answered trying to figure out what was happening. _"What do you mean by that?_ " the little girl asked looking up at her with a smile. " _That's hard to explain Grace."_ Sam said never fully understanding it herself. " _Daddy always tells mommy to just speak english, whatever that means_." Grace replied playing with the hem of her dress. " _That's what Jack tells me sometimes_." She said wondering who her father and mother is. " _Is he one of the friends that kind of helped you?_ " Grace asked moving closer to Sam taking her hand. Sam was perplexed at Graces actions. She still couldn't figure out where Grace came from given there was no one around before she sat down. " _He is one of my friends that helped out but now he's..._ " Sam started saying but stopped not wanting to confuse the blonde haired girl. Grace giggled while covering her small smile. " _What's so funny Grace?_ " Sam asked curious as to why she was laughing. " _I saw the two of you kiss, is Jack your boyfriend now_." She said examining Sam's ring finger. " _You were spying on us...that's not very nice missy!_ " Sam replied in a fake huff making Grace giggle more. She liked hearing the little girl laugh; it made her feel good inside. " _Why are you so interested in my ring finger Grace?_ " Sam asked brushing a stray blonde hair down for the little girl. " _You're missing a ring, mommy has gold one_." Grace looked at a small group of people that passed by then back at Sam. " _Jack and I aren't ready to get married just yet. This is our two month anniversary._ " Why she was telling Grace this was beyond her. Something about the little girl made her want to talk. " _Oh..._ " she said swinging her legs again then continued. " _Do you like my dress? My daddy picked it out for me. I like airplanes, especially the ones that go super fast."_ Grace asked pointing to various military jets on her dress. " _This is my mommy's favorite_." Grace said pointing out a **F15 Eagle**. " _That's my favorite to Grace; it goes really...really fast!_ " Sam replied back looking around for her parents. If Grace was her little girl she'd be worried sick not knowing where she was.

" _Ground control to Carter!_ " Jack said snapping his fingers in front of her face. _"...anyone home?_ " he asked finally getting her attention. " _Oh your back, what took you so long?_ " Sam asked standing up looking around not seeing Grace anywhere. " _I was only gone about a minute Carter, are you okay?_ " Jack said placing his hand against her forehead. " _I'm fine Jack...I was just talking to.._." Sam started so speak but stopped realizing he couldn't see Grace. " _Talking to who Carter, I didn't see anyone in the area. You're sure your okay_." He pressed looking her over not seeing anything obvious. " _Yes Jack, I'm fine. Let's go get you a model airplane since you were a good boy._ " Sam said looping her arm through his hoping he'd drop the line of questioning. Jack knew something was off with her. He'd have to find out more on the car ride back. Right now it was time to buy a few souvenirs and get a new airplane for his collection. While they were looking around Jack spotted an airplane dress pointing it out to Carter. " _That's a cute dress for a girl, don't you think so Sam?_ " he asked holding it up. " _It even has a F15 on it._ " At that moment it dawned on Sam who she was talking to then and now. Sam gave him a megawatt smile and simply agreed by kissing his cheek.

 _ **A/N 1:**_ **The Wandering Griffin Brewery & Pub** **is located at 2725 Presidential Dr, Beavercreek, Ohio.**

 **A/N 2: Glen Miller was a Big Band Leader in the Swing era. His plane went down over the English Channel. He was going to France to entertain troops during WW2.**

 **A/N 3: Wright Patterson AF Museum is located at 1100 Spaatz Street, Dayton Ohio 45433. My friend and I make a yearly trip there. The museum has no admission to the static displays and is well worth visiting**

 **A/N 4: I heard or read somewhere that the F-302 was named 'Mongoose' aka Snake Eater.**

 **A/N 5: The Memphis Bell is on permanent display in the WW2 wing(Building 1). I was in awe seeing it in person as with many of the other birds they have. The B29 Super Fortress, Flying Boxcar, is on display as well. It dropped the second Atomic bomb, Fat Man, on Nagasaki March 19** **th** **1945.**

 **-LoneWolfO'Neill-**


	6. Chapter 6 Rainy Nights & Sunny Mornings

**Chapter 6:** _ **Rainy Nights and Sunny Mornings**_

Jack walked into their shared bedroom with his tie in hand. Sam was sitting in front of the vanity putting her makeup on while humming. She looked up noticing Jacks appearance along with the tie. " _Do you need help putting on the tie Jack?_ " Sam asked noticing how the suit fit him perfectly. The suit looked tailor made. " _I can get it Carter; it just takes me a minute or two._ " He responded looking in the mirror smiling at her. She looked stunning in the dress he thought taking in her beauty in. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd turn every head in the room once they arrived. "... _if you say so Jack._ " Sam replied finishing up while watching him start over a few times. " _Do you doubt my ability to tie a tie?_ " he retorted starting over again concentrating harder making Samantha hold back a giggle. " _No giggling Sam, it's hard enough trying not get distracted by your beauty._ " Jack said refusing to give up. This was their two month anniversary and no tie was going to stand in his way. Her heart fluttered when Jack called her beautiful. Many a man told her that in the past but never truly meant it. When he called her beautiful, gorgeous or sexy she had no doubt Jack meant it. _"...are you going to have mercy or keep looking at me with goggle eyes Carter?_ " Sam stood up brushing his hands away from the tie. " _How did you manage doing this in the past?_ " Jack stood there watching her smaller hands work magic on the tie. " _Sara helped me while we were still married. The other times I just had several ties already done up in my footlocker_." He replied feeling Sam place her hands on his chest. Jack pulled Sam close kissing her softly. "... _now I have you to help me Carter and I couldn't be happier_." Jack said running his hands up her bare back. Sam purred lightly at his touch leaning her head on against his chest. " _Neither could I Jack_." She said running her hands down the sides of his jacket. " _Jack what's in your pocket?_ " Sam asked patting the object getting a ruff size of it. " _What makes you think I have something in my pocket?_ " He asked with a coy smile. " _Jack, I can feel it._ " Sam whined playfully. " _Go ahead see what it is Samantha?_ "Jack said knowing full well what he had in his pocket. Sam smiled doing as he said. " _Jack, you brought my necklace and ear rings from our first date._ " She replied looking at them with the same appreciation as the first time. " _I know you like showing them off so..._ " Jack replied taking the necklace from her. " _Turn around and I'll put it on for you._ " Sam turned around watching him put the jewelry on. She gently brushed her hand over his then touched the necklace. " _I bought this dress just to wear with these. What do you think Jack?_ " She asked referring to the ensemble. " _You have impeccable taste Carter_." Jack answered handing her the earrings. " _Thanks, I'll put these on and we should be on our way._ " Sam said looking at Jack through the mirror. " _Jack, when did you get that suit? It makes make's you look like James bond only with grey hair._ " She told him while slipping on her high heels. " _I went to a tailor about a month ago and picked it up Thursday._ " Jack replied offering her his arm. " _What brand name did you get?_ " Sam asked running a hand across the fabric. " _It's a_ _ **Hawes & Curtis**_ _three piece suite. I needed a suit for formal events anyways._ " He answered enjoying the evening already with Sam at his side. The feeling of her holding his arm was overwhelming; it just felt as if all the planets aligned just for them. " _You look good in black, it off sets your sexy grey hair_." Sam said feeling like she was on cloud nine. He opened the front door leading Sam to the _**ford**_ staff car. " _Does it smell like it's going to rain to you Jack?_ " He sniffed the air coming to the same conclusion. " _There's an umbrella in the trunk. I'll put it in the back seat in case it does rain tonight._ " Jack replied closing the passenger side door for her. Jack secretly did hope it rained because in his mind nothing was more romantic than making love during a storm. " _You okay Jack, you seem lost in thought_." Sam asked as he started the car. " _I'm just thinking about all the hearts you're going to break tonight by only dancing with me._ " He responded earning a megawatt smile in return. " _Yes, all those poor guys will have to dance with their wives or girlfriends and not me!_ " Sam said in a sarcastic tone. "... _if Space monkey where here he'd say you've spent too much time around me._ "He said with a big smile. " _What can I say; you've been rubbing off on me..._ " Sam replied then blushing deeply realizing what she just said. " _Yes I have Samantha and that's a good thing._ " The comment earned him a love tap in the shoulder and a nod of agreement.

 **-"** _ **I didn't do It, I wasn't there that day. You can't prove anything!**_ **" Saying on a T-shirt**

" _Your co-conspirator is calling_." Sam said holding Jacks phone as it played the theme song from _**Wizard of Oz**_. " _Would you answer it for me? I'm sure she'd like to hear all the details from you instead of me_." He asked stopping at a red light. " _Hi Cassie...your dad is driving so you get to talk to me instead._ " Sam said looking at the caller ID noticing it was her cell phone that she forgot to pack. She looked at Jack shaking her head. " _I wanted to talk you anyways. Dad wouldn't tell me any of the good stuff anyhow._ " She laughed at her God-daughters words. " _Jack figured as much. So what do you want to know?_ " The two talked or gossiped in Jacks opinion until arriving at _**Wright Patt Club**_ once again _ **.**_ " _I have to go Cassie, we are about to pull up to the building_." Sam said watching Jack reach into his vest pocket presumably for the tickets. " _Have fun Aunt Sam and don't let Dad use his bad knee excuse!"_ Cassie replied hearing Jack reply " _I only used that to get out of dancing with your art teacher!_ " This caused his daughter to snicker hanging up getting odd looks from her friends. " _Your god parents are really cool Cass_." Her best friend Betty said while painting her toe nails. " _They're the best in the whole universe_." Cassandra replied with a knowing smile.

Sam looked at him waiting for an explanation. There was a funny story behind what her goddaughter said and she wanted to hear it. " _Okay, okay...I'll tell you_." Jack replied getting in the valet parking line. " _It was Cassie's father daughter dance recently. Her art teacher '_ _ **Miss I'm single and so are you'**_ _kept pestering me for a dance. I had to tell her something._ " He told her making Sam giggle at his discomfort. " _So how long did she chase you until giving in?_ " Sam asked noticing that just about everyone else had really expensive car but them. Not that it mattered to her. The cost per person or plate as it were had to be up there. " _Cassie claimed to be tired after 30 minutes abandoning me at my time of need_." This caused Sam to snort un-lady like but she didn't care. It was just too funny. " _Laugh it up Carter; I now know your phone password is fish now. You know what that means?_ " He said pulling up to the valet station. The valets opened their doors stalling their conversation momentarily. Jack handed over the keys then putting the park assignment number in his pocket. Sam took his arm and they proceeded to walk inside. " _What does that mean Jack; it's rude to keep a lady waiting._ " She said poking fun at him already enjoying the evening. " _It means I'm taking you to my cabin in the near future. The only thing we'll be doing is fishing..!_ " he answered pulling out their tickets. " _What will we be fishing for Jack if there's no fish in the pond?_ " Sam asked taking in her surroundings. " _It's the act of fishing that counts Carter. Just the two of us communing with nature and drinking beer_." He replied handing over their reservations to the matradee. The guy confirmed their reservations with a pompous attitude. Sam could tell Jack was about to get sarcastic and didn't want their night ruined because of one person. " _The place looks like its right out of the 40's, don't you agree deer?_ " She said imitating the matradee attitude. Jack taking the cue answered back. " _Yes it does snookums, we'll have a lovely time dancing the night away._ " They both looked at the man waiting to be seated expectantly. " _Franz will lead you to your table, have a nice evening_." The pompous man replied moving on to the next couple in line. Franz led them without comment to Mrs. Steel's table leaving with a curt bow. _"Colonel O'Neill, Lt. Col. Carter I'm glad you made it. The weatherman reported a bad storm front for tonight_." Christy said shaking their hands. " _The weathermen are like politicians, they tell the truth from time to time_." Jack replied getting a light laugh from both the women. " _Please be seated, my husband will return shortly. He went to the men's room a few moments ago._ " She said taking her seat while Jack pulled Sam's out for her. " _We appreciate your gesture. We wouldn't be able to enjoy the band properly from further back._ " Sam replied taking Jacks hand in hers. " _It's my pleasure Samantha. The two of you deserve some perks for doing whatever it is you do_." She replied honestly. " _Hey babe..._ " a man said kissing Christy then sitting down beside her. " _Ben, this is Col...I mean Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter._ " She said introducing the two air force officers " _It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. My wife told me all about your arrival._ " Ben spoke shaking each of their hands. " _We just delivered multimillion dollar bird, not really much to talk about_." Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders. " _Nothing my ass, my friend in air traffic control said you were moving at mach 2 plus before dropping into controlled air space._ " Ben replied good naturedly. Sam just smiled wondering what was going through his friends mind as he tracked them. " _What do you fly Ben? It's something obviously slower than my bird_." Sam asked poking fun at Christy's husband. " _Oh, I like you...I fly a_ _ **Cessna Citation X**_ _ **(A/N 1)**_ _and it goes 617mph (_ _ **Mach 0.935**_ _). It's the fasted civilian private jet out there_." He said proudly. " _My husband loves his Cessna. He trolls the slower airplanes all the time_." Christy informed the two officers. " _I've heard good things about them_. _The air force is considering buying a fe_ w." Jack answered then looked at Carter seeing a gleam in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders then motioned for a waiter; a person could die of thirst here. " _What's the bird like? Does it handle smooth like reported?_ " She asked rattling off questions rapid fire. Ben answered her questions finally finding someone who enjoyed flying as much as he did.

-" _ **He Tasks me!**_ " **Kahn** -

They had just finished a delicious three course meal that surely cost one of Jacks paychecks. Samantha smiled noticing the band taking their places. She took Jacks hand squeezing it knowing they'd soon be dancing closely. " _If you'll excuse me I should use the ladies room before we start dancing. I don't want to miss out on this_." Sam said standing up after Jack pulled her chair out for her. " _I should too, mind if I join you Samantha?"_ Christy asked standing upwaving Ben off. He didn't have to pull her chair out for her she thought. The two ladies walked towards the restrooms leaving the guys alone. Ben looked at jack giving him thumbs up. " _You are one lucky man Jack, Samantha's both beautiful and a genius._ " He said taking a sip of wine. " _I thank God for bringing us together every day. She's a national treasure and then some_." He responded watching the women talk. " _Can I ask you a question Jack? If you can't answer it I'll understand_." Ben said leaning forward with a serious look. " _I'll be truthful as I can Benson._ " He replied wondering what was on Christy's husbands mind. " _The president made a speech on creating a_ _ **SPACE FORCE**_ _the other day. How long do you think it'd take to create a space capable ship?_ " Boy was that a loaded question Jack thought. He couldn't tell the truth about already having one fleet ready to go. The asgards gift of moth balled ships really gave them a boost. Nor could he speak about the F-302 Aardvark Space superiority fighter. " _I can only take a wild guest given that's above my pay grade and expertise_." Jack answered thinking about his answer. " _That's good enough for me Jack; I'm just a civilian watching from the side lines_." He responded leaning back stretching in preparation for dancing with his wife. " _We already have a fleet of 10 Aurora space planes not to mention the_ _ **International Space Station**_ _. With the data they have compiled and current technology I'd say within the next five years._ " Jack answered honestly. He wasn't blowing smoke because it's a totally plausible explanation. " _That makes sense but what if President Hayes is giving us a hint at what we already have?_ " Ben asked a reasonable question. " _Then I'd say the president is just following precedent_." Jack replied thinking back to previous president's proposals and what followed after. Ben thought for a moment before responding. " _Ronald Reagan and his Star Wars initiative is a good example. He proposed it and three years later we had a ring of anti-ballistic missile satellites in orbit_." He said looking over at Samantha and his wife returning to the table. " _President Kennedy is another._ " Ben nodded in agreement as both men stood to great their ladies. " _What are you two talking about?_ " Christy asked taking the offered seat by her husband. " _I asked Jack about the presidents Space Force proposal._ " Concern briefly flashed across Sam's face. Jack just smiled his devil may care look reassuring her. " _That's an interesting topic honey but didn't we agree not to discuss politics tonight?_ "She reminded her husband of their agreement. " _I wouldn't consider talking about exploring space political, it's more a mental excursive_." Ben replied back looking to Jack for back up. To his surprise it was Sam who came to his aide. " _There needs to be more discussion on the president's proposal. The original space program spurred industry to invent and push technology to new levels. Creating a Space Force will do the same while expanding our understanding of the greater universe_." Sam said kicking her big brain into high gear. " _Easy Carter, we're supposed to be on a work free weekend._ " Jack replied intertwining their fingers. " _I completely agree with you Samantha. Space tourism like Elon Musk is doing is just the first step. From the look Christy is giving me I'll just leave the conversation for another time_." Ben answered taking the path of least resistance. " _Sorry Jack, you know how excited I get about space travel_." Sam said knowing if she continues classified information may have slipped out by accident. " _I didn't mean to throw cold water on everyone. Politics just bore me at times given how we are now in a 24 hour news cycle_." Christy replied with a sigh. " _No need to apologize, politics bore me to._ " Jack said noticing the band leader walk up to the podium. "Get ready Jack because I'm ready to dance all night!" Sam told him grinning ear to ear. " _Bring_ _it on Carter because I'm ready_." He replied. " _How about you angel eyes, you ready to dance?_ " Ben asked his lovely wife. " _I'm ready and waiting_." She responded turning to face the band leader. The Master of Ceremonies ( **MC** ) walked up to the microphone tapping it twice. " _I always enjoy doing that_." The MC said with a smile then continued. " _It's my pleasure to introduce The Glenn Miller Orchestra, the best tribute band out there. So without further ado I'll turn it over to Mr. Smith_. " _Thank you Mr. Jones for you kind words. I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to our show. We hope our performance both entertains and inspires you. Glenn Miller was a genius that died on his way to entertain troops in France during WW2. His plane went down in bad weather and was never found. Glenn Miller's music lives on through us and others who still enjoy hearing it today_." Mr. Smith said pausing to take a breath then continue. " _For your convenience each song title and dance type will appear on the overhead screen, so feel free to sit back or dance the night away._ " He said bowing slightly then rejoining the band taking his place.

Mr. Smith waved his arms striking up the band starting with **Chattanooga Choo Choo**. Jack looked at Carter noticing her megawatt smile; he just hit a home run. " _Shall we Samantha, let's see if our grandparents lessons paid off?_ " Sam took his hand standing up and followed Jack to the dance floor. Several other couples were already dancing to the catchy tune. " _Let's not be out done my love, lets join in on the fun._ " Ben said to his lovely wife. " _Yes, let's show them how it's done_. _We didn't take those dance lessons for noting._ " Christy replied looping her arm through his.

The night progressed as they danced to _**String of Pearls, In the Mood, Moonlight Serenade**_ and many more. Sam laid her head on Jacks shoulder pulled close to his body as they danced to the last song of the night. She was so happy it wasn't funny. " _I feel like I'm in a_ _ **black & white**_ _movie Jack, thank you for a wonderful evening_." Jack kissed her temple while taking in her fragrance. " _Like I said before, you're more than worth it. I live to make you happy snookum's._ " This caused her to giggle at his joke. " _Have you noticed how everyone noticed your beauty Carter?_ " Jack asked dipping her then kissing her on the lips. Once she was upright Sam's smile grew wider. " _No they haven't Jack, that lady over there is surely a swim suit model._ " She replied unconsciously looking around to see if what Jack said was true. " _What lady Carter? I only have eyes for you!_ " Sam's heart swooned at his words. " _You're not going to get any sleep tonight Jack, I hope you know that!_ " Jack's eyes lit up with a mischievous intent making her feel loved. " _Is that a promise Carter?_ " He asked getting a nod because she was blushing bright red. The song ended bringing the night to a close. Everyone gave the band a round of applause for an excellent performance.

The two couples returned to the table gathering their belongings and bid each other a good night. " _You two were amazing out there. Did you guys take lessons?_ " Sam asked letting Jack put her coat on. " _There's a local school that teaches older dances. They specialize in 40s and 50s mostly_." Ben replied offering Christy his arm. " _We took the class for our 10th wedding anniversary_." Christy added then continued. " _The two of you move together wonderfully as well_." Jack put his over coat on taking Sam's hand in his. " _We've worked closely together for many years. It's become second nature to us_." He said placing a hand on the small of Sam's back. Ben scribbled their home number on a napkin handing it to Jack. " _Give us a call the next time you're in town. We'll have you over for dinner_." He said shaking both of their hands once again. " _We'll do that Ben. We still need to finish our conversation on how better my bird is to yours._ " Sam replied with a laugh. " _We most certainly do_." He answered feeling his wife slide her arm through his. " _If I'm not mistaken it's my bird now_." Christy said with smirk. " _She got you there Carter_." Jack said poking fun at her earning a small glare. _"...technicalities Jack!_ " Sam bantered back as they all headed towards the exit.

 **-"** _ **For every problem there is a solution**_ **"-**

Luckily the large entrance overhang kept them being drenched while waiting for the valet to bring their car up. Currently the heavy rain storm was trying to beat their staff car into submission. The red light changed to green much to Jacks approval. " _That traffic light took longer than one of Daniels lectures_." He joked noticing a sign for the base. " _It wasn't that long Jack, you're just in a hurry to get back_." Sam replied with a sly grin. " _I have no idea what you're referring to Carter._ " Jack said taking her hand kissing it. She couldn't wait to get back either. The night and morning they shared was unforgettable. Repeating it was foremost on her mind. Jack made her feel like a princess on her way to being his queen. The next thing she knew they were entering the base. " _You still with me Cater? I can't hear you thinking like normal_." Jack asked lightly caressing her shoulder. " _I'm still here Jack, just thinking about a foot massage_." Sam said hoping he'd get the hint. Men could be dense at times. " _I can probably manage that. We did dance every dance they had_." He replied smiling as they pulled up to the guest house. Sam looked outside seeing that the storm hadn't let up. " _It's a good thing you put the umbrella in the back seat otherwise you'd be soaked_." She continued with butterflies forming in her stomach. " _I might still be with it raining so hard._ " Jack replied reaching back grabbing the umbrella. He hurriedly opened the umbrella walking over to the passenger side. " _Thanks Jack, you're true gentlemen_." Sam complimented him as he held the umbrella. Once they were inside Sam hung up their coats as Jack put the umbrella away. The way Jack was looking at her said volumes. Their evening out was perfect, being held in his arms would be unforgettable. " _Would you like some coffee to warm up with?_ " He asked pulling her close to him. Sam looked into his eyes with love straight from the heart. She leaned up and kissed Jack letting him know exactly what she wanted. " _I'll take that as a no..._ " he replied kissing her back with all the passion he had. " _Bedroom now..._ " Sam said in a husky voice as lightening flashed illuminating her face.

Jack carried her into their bedroom as she placed soft kisses on his neck driving him crazy. The two star crossed lovers entered the room shedding their formal wear slowly intent on enjoying the moment. The storm had grown in intensity judging by the time between lightening strikes. The last strike knocked out power to their guest house. _"...lucky us... the power went out_." Jack said looking down at Sam. " _Shut up and make love to me you hopeless romantic._ " She replied not caring about storms or anything else for the rest of the night.

 **-"** _ **When Gods Warriors go down on their Knees, the battle is not over. It's just begun**_ **"-**

 **0835hrs:** The morning slumber of two lovers was disturbed by a horrible sound, a sound that struck fear into seasoned soldiers everywhere. " **It's the General calling...again! He has a super secret mission for you...again!** " Jacks phone rang indicating Hammond is calling. Sam stirred hearing the obnoxious sound. She barely raised her head checking to see if Jack was awake. Jack was dead to the world. Sam yawned as she reached across him to answer the dreaded phone. Why would the general be calling them at such an hour especially during their leave she thought? Jack automatically pulled Sam flush to his chest on reflex as their shin touched. If circumstances were different she wouldn't mind this at all, but George is calling for a reason. Sam managed to reach the phone as it started ringing again.

" _Good morning Uncle George_." She said trying to stifle a moan as Jack started drawing circles on her back in his sleep. " _Apparently it's a good morning for you too_." He replied laughing a bit. " _Uncle George!_ " Sam shrieked a bit as Jack ran his hand through her hair. " _I couldn't resist little one. Could you put the phone on speaker? This pertains to the both of you_." George said as he heard Sam berate his _**2IC.**_ " _Jack behave, the general is on the phone_." Jack looked at the phone then her. " _You're on speaker general_." She said wondering what he had for them. " _Good morning Sir. What can we do for you this lovely morning?_ " He asked his commanding officer. Sam gave Jack a love tap while looking into his smiling face then rolled off Jack placing the phone between them. She also let the sheets fall down to her waist. Two could play at this game she thought. Jack went to touch her but got his hand slapped. Sam just waved a finger back and forth smirking. _"I'll be brief you two. The president will be at Wright Patterson about 1200hrs to pick you up. He needs brought up to speed on the capabilities of our new ships. Once you return to base there will be a discussion on how to deploy them for defense, exploration and the Protected Planets Treaty_." George told them throwing lukewarm water on the last day of their leave. " _We'll be ready general. Out of curiosity how many people will be in attendance?_ "Jack asked because typically the more people the longer he had to wear dress blues. He tried to focus on the phone call because Sam wasn't play fair moving around as she was. " _There will be roughly 100 people Jack meaning it'll be an all day affair. I know how you love to wear your dress blues so buck it up son!_ " George replied smiling on the other end. The simple pleasures of making cocky subordinates' squirm he thought. " _I'll make sure the colonel behaves general. Will there be anything else sir?_ " Sam asked enjoying the little game she was playing with Jack. " _That will be all, enjoy what time you have left.._." George said hanging up finally letting out a Texas sized laugh. " _You heard the man...he gave us an order to enjoy ourselves.._." Jack said reaching for her. Sam slipped out of bed smiling heading towards the restroom. " _Hey...where you going Carter?_ " he asked watching her slip away. _"...to take a shower, preferably not alone. We have church and a presidential debrief, tick tock Sir!_ **"** Sam replied laughing at Jack being dumbfounded. " _Carter...I love you!_ " Jack replied realizing why he loved rainy nights and sunny mornings with a beautiful woman. " _I know..."_ she said disappearing around the corner. " _Hey, wait for me!_ " He said finally chasing after her.

 _ **A/N 1:**_ _ **The**_ _ **Cessna Citation X**_ _ **fit into this scene perfectly. I wanted Sam to have civilian to banter with over airplanes**_ **.**

 **A/N2** _ **: I wanted to finish this story last week but ran into writers block. The challenge was figuring out how to handle the dinner and dancing portion. I purposely left the love scenes to everyone's imagination. We all have our ideals on how Jack & Sam would make love. I felt it was best leave to let my readers to visualize that for your selves.**_

 **Thanks for Reading the story as it is now complete. Stay tuned for another is sure to follow.**

 _ **-LoneWolfO'Niell-**_


End file.
